Harry and the Muggle's fantasy
by murgel
Summary: Harry is subjected to muggle fantasies. Story is HGHr. It has been to long. I open this one up for adoption.
1. A whole new perspective

Disclaimer: not mine, almost nothing of it, unfortunately!

I will have many elements of stories I read in the last years in here. In fact I have been inspired by all those to try my own.

I am grateful to a lot of authors. Just a few, but never all of them are: Intromit, Kinsfire, Jeconais, Rorschach's Blot and many, many more. I dedicate this one to you all and to JKR. Thank you all for countless hours of tension, heartbreak and joy.

This story is AU, including a different time setting. Here Harry was born 1990.

I will update in irregular intervals (I need to work to support my family).

Oh, and romance will be H/G maybe with some ……

**A whole new perspective**

"Cold for a July evening, don't you think?" A voice broke the staring of a skinny boy, about sixteen years old, who sat on the swing, being located on the playground in Little Whinning.

Harry Potter's summer so far had not been what one would call "the best of times". He looked up with some reluctance, his eyes somewhat blurry from several hours of silent sobbing and repressed tears.

A man came into his sights dressed in a blue uniform with a peaked cap. Various badges and what Harry supposed to be decorations sprouted on his jacked.

"Quite so, Sir." Harry in some form of reflex replied.

"Well Sir, I was wondering if you could direct me to Pivet Drive?" the stranger asked.

Harry noticing a definite foreign accent and 'why would someone call him Sir?'

'He is some kind of soldier, not British.' He thought

Harry decided to live on Mad-Eye's motto "constant vigilance" looked like the appropriate approach to this man.

"You see Sir, I have been detached to a nearby base and have been offered a house there, which now I shall take a look at."

As he spoke the man casually looked around, Harry could feel an underlying tension. This man was like some of the large predators he had seen when visiting the zoo.

'More reason to be cautious.' Harry told to himself, slowly getting up from the swing and bringing his hand near his wand.

"Sure thing Sir, I will show you the way." Harry held out his arm in the direction of Pivet Drive and started walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry meet the new neighbour irregularly in the following two weeks. He always seemed kind and polite towards everybody. Once Harry even overheard Aunt Petunia mentioning something about him.

"Hello young man." Standing in a field uniform in his house's door, the man greeted Harry, walking his way to Mrs. Figg's.

"Good morning, Sir." Harry had learned that this man went great length to be as polite and friendly as possible, and he replayed in kind.

"Would you mind me taking a few minutes of your time?"

Harry stopped and turned to face the soldier. "Of course Sir, how can I help you?"

"I do know you are likely to figure me to be too old for such a thing, but well, you would not know any stores in the area selling role-playing games, would you?"

"Sir, I don't even know what a role-playing game is." Harry shook his head apologetically.

The man's eyes set off in an enthusiastic sparkle, which reminded Harry of Hermione finding a new, very thick book.

"Ever thought about, what would I do if I were Luke Skywalker, facing unfavourable odds? Or wouldn't it be great to be an elf or a wizard or a knight, undertaking adventures, freeing the fair maiden out of the evil King's dungeons? Fighting dragons?"

Harry struggled to suppress a slight panic attack. "Not really, and who is Luke Skywalker?"

A look of playful shock appeared on the man's face. "You never saw a STARWARS movie?"

"I am afraid so, I rarely watch TV."

"Well young man, I do owe you for your help. So, if you will have it, I shall introduce you to the world of fantasy and science-fiction starting tonight."

"but…"

"I will speak to your parents for permission, ok?"

"Ehm, those not my parents, they died when I was very young. I live with my aunt an uncle."

"Well, your aunt and uncle then. Number four, isn't that were you live?"

'What do I do now?' Harry asked himself. 'It would be great to get out, but they will never allow it.'

Coming to a decision, Harry replied.

"That would be nice. And I do live at number four."

"Cool, I have to be off to duty. See ya tonight, oh, and if you are to bring a friend or two I would be delighted." The man jumped into his car, a four-by-four military type, and drove of, leaving behind Harry, somewhat startled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Number twelve Grimmauld Place happened to be a quite unusual building. It was unplottable, invisible to muggles, it's interior was extremely dark and gloomy. And it housed the headquarters of 'The Order of the Phoenix' the prime resistance organisation to the darkest of dark wizards of the age.

People were sitting in the kitchen, reporting on events and activities, discussing steps to make the light victorious, or at least trying to do so.

"He has done WHAT?" Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody barked, annoyed.

"He invited Harry and what ever friends to spend the evening with him." Remus Lupin had been on watch, during the conversation and had reported back as he considered this an unusual event.

"Albus, this could be a trap, an attempt to lure Harry away and capture him." Moody had thought the boy would be more suspicious by now.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry, and owner of even more useless titles stroke his beard in thought.

"What do we know about this man?"

"Nothing up to now. I will meet some people and see about more information."

Never-call-me-by-my-given-name Nymphadora Tonks had grown to like Harry, 'so far as to think of him of some kind of brother' she told herself repeatedly.

"Please do so Nymphadora." Dumbledore stood, still considering whether or not this event could be posing a thread to Harry.

The opening room door gave way to Bill Weasley. "Good day to all of you."

"Welcome William, anything on your watch?" Dumbledore wondered if Harry had figured him being watched.

The red haired man gave a slight and annoyed chuckle. "Harry knows he is being watched."

"How so?" Remus wondered.

"He stopped on his way to his aunt's house and asked me, well his guard, to check if it would be save to go to his appointment tonight. He even asked for company!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Petunia Dursley was working in the kitchen of four Pivet Drive when the doorbell rang.

Upon answering the door she took sight of a young man in uniform. A soldier, not British the flag on his upper arm displaying black, red and gold horizontal bars.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you Mrs. Dursley. I met your nephew some days ago. He was very helpful to me and in order to pay him back I wanted to invite him to my place tonight for a movie, that is if you do not have any objections."

"That boy is nothing but trouble."

The man began to wonder. "I shall keep that in mind, madam."

"You do so. Anything he does I am not responsible for" She turned, walking upstairs.

A minute later Harry appeared. "Good evening Sir. Thanks again for inviting me."

"My pleasure young man, my pleasure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir?…" Harry started, entering the man's house which was furbished in a definitively non British stile.

Open selves filed with books, small figures of armoured soldiers, fantastic beasts and more lined the walls. Pictures of more magic creatures filled the open spaces. One wall displayed a collection of various swords, daggers as well as several bows and arrows with really vicious looking points.

"Could you please call me something else? You are not my subordinate and I do get this Sir stuff all day long." The man spoke from the kitchen. "What would you like to drink?"

"ehm, Coke please, if you have some."

"Coming up. I am setting some snacks for later. You look around a minute, but beware the blades, some of them have quite an edge."

Harry spend some time looking over the bookshelves, finding some that of the titles even he knew. Like 'The Lord of the Rings' beside an identical cover but in another language. Almost the entire collection sported a big F or SF on it's back, together with the author and title.

Harry peaked through some fairly thin booklets, most of them not in English but containing funny unrealistic pictures of dragons, fairies, goblins and more, when two books caught his eye.

'Those titles could be found at the Hogwarts library' he thought.

'Compendium artium arcanarum' and 'Liber Cantiones et theoretica magicae' printed in gold on the back of the thick books. Harry's fingers stroke the leather cover. 'A wizard?'

"Found them, didn't you?"

Harry jumped back, ready to apologise.

"Those were presents from friends, all rules, spells and texts concerning magic in my favourite game. Nothing one could by in a shop. They copied everything by hand, upgraded it with pictures, printed it and had it bound. One of the greatest gift I ever got."

"oh…."

"As you told me you never saw STARWARS I think to start with that." He placed a disc in the player.

"It is the special edition. Really even greater then the cinema cut, is that the correct word for the movie shown in the cinema?"

"Starwars is ok and I do not know whether the wording is correct." Harry had by now grown more then suspicious to this man. 'Books on magic, dragons, open and friendly to me! This just screams TRAP. Or Dumbledore's doing.'

Within minutes in the film Harry got caught up in the story, whether due to the film being very good or because he had really never been allowed to watch a full movie sitting comfortable on the sofa didn't matter. He took in the story of Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan and Queen Amidala, enjoying himself immensely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. who wouldn't like that

Disclaimer: not mine, almost nothing of it, unfortunately!

Thanks to all readers. I do hope you enjoyed up to here.. As you can see I should have someone to look over my doings prior to posting them. So if you are willing…..

I could do with a review or two. Especially if you tell me what I need to work on.

This story is AU including a different time setting. Here Harry was born 1990.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Who wouldn't like that?**

The summer had finally taken grip on the British Isles; temperatures were up to 30° centigrade. Not a single drop of rain had fallen over the whole month of July. Water rationing had taken effect, resulting in less gardening chores for Harry. Today though, was garden day, getting rid of the weed and doing repairs on the shed.

'Games tonight, maybe another movie.' Harry thought to himself. Wiping of sweat from his forehead, he decided to take off his T-shirt..

Over the last weeks he had often joined his new acquaintance together with some of his friends in role-playing games and movie nights.

'It is kind of fascinating, these battle hardened men playing around like little boys.'

This was what it boiled down to. This was the reason Harry kept going to their gatherings. All these men had seen and done things, bad things but they kept going on. Harry knew he had to learn this.

'Just think about it, one of them had tears in his eyes when his character died. It is just a game but he almost cried.'

On the Other hand Harry had overheard them talking about close combat. If that was anything like in this Private Ryan movie, Harry never really wanted to live with such an experience.

'Sure thing, a Killing curse is terrifying but much less bloody.'

The wizarding word, so Harry had begun to realise had many fascinating facets, but he came acknowledge the one fact. It was so brilliant, so intriguing and so wonderful because he came from a muggle upbringing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thank you all for showing up to this meeting." Albus Dumbledore looked over the assembled order members.

"First topic is Harry's recent activities and acquaintances. Remus, Nmphadora, Kingsley anything?"

Call-me-Nymphadora-and-I-make-your-live-hell Tonks looked up, obviously displeased.

"There is very few my contacts were able to retrieve about this man. He is a member of the German military, air force man. The germans have some infantry in that branch. He is one of them. He ranks as something close to a Master-Sergeant. As to why he is at Pivet Drive, he was offered a house there as part of a detachment order. Nothing out of the ordinary as far as his file goes and that is exactly what my contacts deemed suspicious."

Tonks took a look at the faces of various members. Kingsley with a slight frown, Molly Weasley's displaying concern about her chosen son. Albus and Minerva in thought. She took a breath and set to continue, taking a peak at Remus' with quite a forlorn look on his face.

"However the three of us have been able to find a few bits of information which we are not really able to confirm."

Remus stood, taking over from her.

"It looks as though he is some kind of a fireman in his branch. We have unconfirmed statements of him being on several special assignments, all of them classified. We have been able to find at least one former member of the RAF who remembers being stationed with a young German Soldier seems to be your man. This stationing happened to be in conjunction with the airlift to get supplies to the town of Sarajevo in 1995. From all we did find, it looks as if his meeting is coincidental."

Albus could not avoid to pick up an underlying doubt in Remus' voice and a glance to Tonks and Kingsley confirmed his suspicions.

"But you do not feel like it has been coincidental?" He addressed Kingsley.

"Well, detachments of foreign soldiers are nothing special, however a single non officer all by himself is, well, it is almost unheard of. Especially the Germans do not do such a thing. And, if our informant spoke about this man, then it has happened that he was temporarily transferred to the British detachment for Sarajevo, that being long before the Germans changed their constitution to allow their soldiers to participate in combat missions. This kind of transfer is not in accordance with either German nor British military regulations."

"What have we learned about Harry's stays with our mystery man?" Dumbledor braced himself, expecting some problematic occurrences.

"They meet with other people from the base, primarily in his house. They tend to play some games, judged by the infrequent use of dice. Some movies are being watched, and there is lots of conversation."

"We can not learn to much by just looking through the window. It would be nice to get permission to enter the house."

"The Ministry would never allow that, it is after all a concern of secrecy."

Voiced started rumbling around the table.

After several minutes Minerva McGonegall noticed a display of concern and internal discussion on Molly's face, as if she had to weight options she didn't like, looking for the less bad. She got Albus' attention and guided it towards Molly.

"Yes, Molly?" He spoke loud enough to get the banter to quiet down.

"It,… it could be done. Get someone into the house I mean."

"How so?" Albus always had know from which parent the Weasley twins had inherited their mischievous nature.

Molly' s whole body displayed her conflict now.

"Well, he did ask for company, didn't he? We could place someone with Harry, having him joined at his new 'friend'. I mean Harry asked for someone."

She just knew she would somehow regret making this suggestion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks was curious, one of the trades that made her a good Ravenclaw. When she saw the lone figure of Remus Lupin walking down Pivet Drive she just could not resist following him.

To here surprise he did not stop at Number four but walked on.

'He is going to watch the German.' It made her wonder. 'Why would he do such a thing?'

She was stunned as she saw him not just observing the house but instead walking straight to the door.

There he stood, in thought, his hand half way to the doorbell. In an intuitive action she closed the distance to him, right as he pushed the button.

The door opened revealing the inhabitant of the house.

"How can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin, I am a friend of Harry's and I would like to have a few words with you if you would not mind."

Remus missed the measuring look the man gave him. Tonks did not.

"Well, if you would please come in. No need to do this with an open door, is there?"

"Thank you, I do not intend to take to much of your time."

As Remus walked past the man, Tonks slipped in directly behind him.

"Take a seat Mr. Lupin. Can I offer you something to drink, coffee, tea or something stronger?"

Tonks followed them to the living room.

"Yes, please. A cup of coffee would be welcome." Remus settled down on the sofa.

Returning from the kitchen, a tray with two mugs in is hand, the man placed them on the table and set into a chair. Tonks noticed that he faced the door and could not be seen through any of the windows.

'Another Moody. Looks like this one has seen and lived through a lot.'

"Well Mr. Lupin, what is it you came to talk to me about?"

"I do not intend to be impolite, however Harry is of some importance to me on a fairly personal level. His spending quite some time with you has gotten me interested in meeting you."

"Ah, so this is an evaluation visit." The grin on the mans face was nothing but amused.

'Almost childish, mischief in it. Moody breed with the Weasley twins.' Tonks thought.

"What do you say Mr. Lupin if we play a game of questions? Harry is quite closed up in his manners and talks about himself, so I am curious as well."

"I can agree to that. In fact it is quite an idea."

"Ok, then you may begin."

"Why did you invite Harry and have gone to some length to form this relationship?"

"It is nice to see ones assumptions meeting reality. I saw this would be your first question."

The man paused, considering his answer.

"I do have some unusual hobbies. And those applying themselves to those are generally the teenagers. You see I do play role-playing games, kind of a game of story telling and acting. One dose need an open mind and a good dose of imagination to enjoy that form of game. Adults are rarely doing those games. They often like to read SF and Fantasy but are uneasy pretending they are an Elf or wizard or so. You know like in Gandalf or Legolas from The Lord of the Rings?"

'Man, he seems to be enthusiastic about those games' Tonks took a better look at the bookshelves, memorising some of the titles and searching for information on these games.

Remus on the other hand had read a few muggle books and he had enjoyed quite a few of them. Due to his knowledge he considered The Lord of the Rings inspired but more funny than anything else.

Remus left an hour later. Tonks knew there would be a meeting tonight. She had observed the conversation between the two men and decided to stay and watch the game.

Remus pondered on the talk he just had. There did not seem to be falsehood in this man, he was open minded and appeared kind and considerate. Remus decided that he could really like this man. His last words still lingered in Remus' mind.

"You would be welcome to join us for either, a movie or a good game. I figure you would make a good wizard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks settled in the corner of the living room trying to get into a comfortable position.

'I will just wait, watch their doing and then get out as soon as they call it a day.' She figured that plan to work seamlessly.

The man, sitting at the table in the middle of the room picked a piece of paper. Wrote something down on it and got up. Strolling for the bathroom. Tonks looked onto the sheet and gasped.

'I do not fancy MI5 personal in my house without invitation so please leave while I take a shower.'

'Only one thing to do.' With that thought she went through the door, leafing the house.

'This man could prove to be dangerous.'

It didn't cross her mind that he had noticed her under an invisibility cloak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. A lesson to learn

Disclaimer: not mine, almost nothing of it, unfortunately!

Harry Potter is of course property of J.K. Rowling.

"The Dark Eye" RPG belongs to Fantasy Productions.

Thanks to all readers. I do hope you enjoyed up to here.. As you can see I should have someone to look over my doings prior to posting them. So if you are willing…..

I could do with a review or two. Especially if you tell me what I need to work on.

This story is AU including a different time setting. Here Harry was born 1990.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A lesson to learn**

"And then I attacked him with my rapier. You guess! A dwarf in chain mail and the rapier only dose 1d+3 points of damage. I could only hurt him if I rolled a 6. But don't you guess I rolled three critical hits in a five attacks series and then rolled pretty well on the criticals. So he went down without scoring a single hit on me."

"That's sheer dump luck."

"Nah, I do not know why but with this character it's always like this. It seems like some people are constantly lucky."

Harry could agree to that. "But some day this kind of luck runs out, doesn't is?"

The man took a sip of his drink.

"No, not really, it doesn't. You see Harry, I have been in a lot of tight spots. Real live and in the game, so have all the others from tonight's meeting. But we are still around. You play your Elf, just like I play Rowen Icefox. And see, even though you are just level 2 now, you keep up with players who are more experienced and with characters that are way above you."

A compliment, but Harry knew it was true.

"Sure thing it is a game, you have to realise though that this game is a simulation. It is quite similar to the training of new recruits. We do nothing else with those. Tell them what and how to do it. Then repeat this over and over again."

"Would you be in a situation like in today's game you would know a course of action with some promise of success. You would just have to be physically able to do it."

"Oh, and you should of course be able to use the 'Fulminictus Thunder strike' spell. Or have a gun ready."

The man grinned.

Harry however had something to think about.

"To a different topic now young man. Have you heard of your friend or friends whether or not some of them will join us? I feel the new adventure should have more than just an Elf a Hunter and a smuggler as characters. Maybe you could find someone willing to be a knight or warrior and someone to be a witch or a mage?"

Harry could not handle the irony and started to laugh.

"I shall ask around but most of my friends have a rather long way here and are not likely to be allowed out to these hours."

Harry wondered what Hermione or Ginny would say if they knew his new friend would consider them mages.

Hermione would just start to lecture him on correct terminology and Ginny; well Ginny would most likely hex him for sexism.

'Ginny is exactly how those RPG players would imagine a witch. She is the archetype of a Beauty of the Night; beautiful, red-haired, quite a temper and always playful.'

He asked himself if she would like the game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in Dudley's second bedroom in Number four, he read a book he had borrowed. It was one of the unique ones. The sergeant had compiled it himself, from various sources.

"I have taken quite a few of these rubbish books on magic you can buy, as well as most of the things you find in the internet especially from 'dark eye' fans, then build some kind of comprehensive theory on magic for use with 'The Dark Eye'. I put everything in there that is available and then some."

He then had grinned wickedly.

"I even have done some research in quantum mechanics theory and psychology stuff like that to build the most likely explanations. I know it is sick, and in vain but each of my calculations is correct to the tenth decimal. All that is lacking is the existence of the energy form called magic."

As he opened the door for Harry to leave he added. "The part on the elven sight of magic is what you will enjoy the most. It should help you with the 'feel' of your character."

Harry's grin was no less wicked than the sergeant's had been, as the ultimate I-prank-Hermione-into-the-next-century idea formed in his mind.

'I have to get Ginny aboard to pull this off to maximum effect.'

Harry switched of the light and went to sleep.

He had not really noticed, however he had had restful sleep the last three days in a row.

Tonight's dreams were different thou, not the Ministry, not Sirius falling but of the game they had had tonight, filled with a redheaded witch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ginny, can you spare a minute?"

Ginny looked curiously at Remus Lupin, who stood in the doorway to her room. She picked herself up, smiled and waved her hand in invitation.

"Sure you can Professor, come in."

"I heard you are taking the Muggle Studies course?"

Ginny wondered about this opening.

"Yes, I do. Like father like son; as the Americans say. I am sure I am a daughter though."

"Yes that you are, for sure."

Remus thought about a way to get to his point.

"In my talks with Sirius he mentioned the two of you had … a lot of talks over the last Christmas break."

Ginny grew a bit upset. Figuring Sirius had spilled some of the more embarrassing topics they had spoken about.

Remus spotting her expression and smelling the increased adrenalin continued.

"He did not tell me anything you talked about, at least nothing that could be considered 'ears only'. However he was, at some times, obviously reluctant to go further and changing the topic."

Ginny noticed him looking for a save approach to a specific topic, and she simply knew that topic was Harry Potter. She felt her temper rising and fought it down. Taking a deep breath.

"So I wondered …"

"Professor, just spill it. I am Molly Weasley's daughter and I know I am a teenager. What you '_adults'_ have still to see, neither him nor me have been children in a very long time, ever since someone tried to kill each one of us. Tom treated me like something between juicy bait and a pawn to use and discard. I lost my childhood below Hogwarts to Tom Riddle; Harry lost his to his Aunt and Uncle supported by Tom."

She sighted.

"So belief me, I will not hex you. That is a show for mum's sake and for my brothers. They need to see little Ginny, it would be cruel to have them realise I went eleven to … say 25 in a few hours."

Astounded and jet not surprised Remus took a few moments think, looking into Ginny's eyes. Considering what he saw. There was a grown young women staring back.

'No, not only grown up, but battle hardened.'

He withdrew a few booklets from his robes.

"Muggles not merely write books about magic and fantasy settings but have games they play in these settings. Those games are called Role-playing games. It is a bit like acting really. Harry has started to play with some muggle acquaintance he made."

Remus watched out for her reaction, she seemed to just wait for him to continue.

"The Order would like to have someone with him in the game meetings. And I plan to suggest you to be the one."

"Why?"

Now Remus grinned.

"Just a feeling, that you would enjoy the game and company."

Ginny grinned now as well.

"So, Sirius did tell you more than he should have."

"Well."

He got up and went for the door, leaving the booklets with her.

"I also have a good nose. Emotional excitement has specific scents."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hours were late as in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimauld Place Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley discussed whom to send with Harry to his new acquaintance.

Remus had so far been rather quiet.

"I spoke to Mr. Triebenbacher; the German soldier."

Albus sighted and fell back onto his chair.

"What did you learn?"

"He is a fantasy and science fiction addict. I can not place a finger on it but I did get the impression he learned as much about me as I learned about him, at the least."

Remus sported a dry grin.

"I suggest talking to Miss Granger about the significance of several of the book titles I came across in his flat."

"Are you suggesting sending Hermione to join Harry at this man's place?" Molly Weasley spoke in a calm voice, her face bare of emotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an SUV, rolling slowly over the path towards The Burrow, the Granger family sat.

Jane Granger had pondered for the last hour of the drive whether or not to ask her daughter one specific question.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, mum?"

"I… well, you are 16 and I have no more say in your love life…?"

"Oh mum, go ahead and ask your question, I know all about curiosity you know."

"Thanks dear. See I know you have been a bit preoccupied over this summer and, well, I was wondering if it had something to do with Ron Weasley?"

"Mum, I wish I knew. I mean I like Ron, very much."

"I do sense a big BUT there."

Her mother smiled encouraging.

"To be totally honest to you mum, I do not know if I like either or both of them as a brother or as in more than friend. I really do not know."

Hermione definitely looked unhappy.

"It is just like one second I could hex one of them, the next I cold hex the other. One second I would like to snog one, next the other. Mum I really do not know what I feel."

Under her breath she added. "Besides, there is Ginny."

Jane Granger knew it was not meant to be heard but hear it she did. And it made her wonder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Which ever is reality?

Disclaimer: not mine, almost nothing of it, unfortunately!

Harry Potter is of course property of J.K. Rowling.

"The Dark Eye" RPG belongs to Fantasy Productions.

Thomas Triebenbacher was a real person even if he never got past the age of 20. I remember him as a true friend.

This story is AU including a different time setting. Here Harry was born 1990.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Which ever is reality?**

Harry sat on a roof. He sat on a roof having a conversation, watching the sun settle for the night turning the sky to the most glorious shades of red.

"Tom, could I ask you a … more personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Thomas Triebenbacher, his new muggle friend did not open his eyes nor did he turn his face. He just grunted.

"Go ahead."

"Would it bother you if you ever had to …kill someone?" Harry almost whispered his question; afraid it was wrong to even ask.

Thomas did neither flinch nor answer. He just breathed, nothing indicating he had even heard the question.

After what to Harry felt like hours he spoke.

"The Japanese have a saying which comes down to this: Live is an illusion or reality is in the eye of the beholder."

He sat up looking at Harry.

"There is a theory in physics that could be interpreted to the extend where every possibility has its own reality, creating a new world, new beings, whole new universes with every decision we make. Everything your imagination comes up with building new infinite possibilities."

His expression was calm, his voice so sure of the truth in his words.

"Harry I can not prove it, but on a very deep level I know this is the truth. And because of that it does not bother me, never did and never will. As I know there is a place where it never happened and a place where I was the one to die and an endless amount of more places."

He did smile.

"This reality right now is in my eye. I am the beholder. I evaluate any and all things."

A sad laugh escaped from his mouth.

"Even the greatest pain: Losing a loved one. All is as I behold. Even though we are having a conversation and you are sitting right beside me we are in two completely different universes.

You are in yours and I am in mine.

Do you see the same colours as I do when you see the sunset? Or is it just an agreement to call this red?"

Harry thought about what he had heard.

It was an intriguing sight of things. One that accepted things as they where, not judging them. There was no need to do so; in fact it had no point to do so.

"I have survived, I have made it to this point in my live and I shall not regret that I have."

Tom grew silent.

They sat in quiet company. One knowing, the other guessing that each other's live had not been easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moonlight fell upon The Burrow. Hermione Granger and Ginny Wesley lay in their beds in Ginny's room. Both of them restlessly trying to escape the ardour, sweltering.

"Do you love him Hermione?"

Ginny's voice came low, like a whisper. Hermione changed position on her bed.

"I do not know Ginny, I honestly do not know. But I do know I like him a lot. That shall do for now."

'Strange answer.' Ginny thought. Then it hit her. 'Are we talking about the same thing, the same person?'

"Hermione, I am not dating Dean Thomas."

'Darn! Well, here goes nothing' "Sorry Ginny, so now I think we might have a problem here." Hermione blushed.

Ginny sat on her bed now as well. "Hermione are you possibly… not talking about my brother?"

In the dim moonlight shining through the window the girls faced each other. Ginny spotted a tear rolling down Hermione's cheek.

"Oh Merlin, what do we do now?" Two voices sounded in unison, making two girls grin and relax a bit.

"What about Ron?"

"I am not sure with him as well. I just do not know what it is that I feel for them. Sometimes it is like I feel for them like I do for you, quite scary really."

Thinking about this Ginny and Hermione sat in silence.

"You like them both. Bad situation, being stuck between two people you like."

"Ginny." Hermione cam to a decision not based on logic. "It is three people I like."

"Darn!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

… _shall not deviate. But it does. In the course of our research of elven magic, or mandra as they call it, we have been forced to acknowledge significant differences not only regarding their spell formulae but very subtle alterations in the magical matrixes. An in deep analysis utilising the "Analys Arcanstructur" spell revealed alterations in the resonances between magic users of different schools. Plainly:_

_Not only do we differ in what spells we use but we even differ in how we achieve a given magical effect. Most astounding, we even found that a very proficient mage casting an elven spell generates a matrix specific for mages or vice versa. This does not occur while casting the spell in its basic, better native, form or without a high level of knowledge in that specific spell, this however requires somewhat more power by the caster._

_In conclusio we advice all college et collegae to limit their use of foreign spells, trying to master but a few. This should in long term effect result in an extended curriculum for mages in all of Aventuria._

Smiling Harry closed the book. It was ironic how close the authors of all this texts had come to reality, never knowing magic was a real thing. The mage spells even had Latin formulas, different ones but Latin. The effects were slightly different, but those differences existed because one thing was for real live requirements the other for a game.

The idea of kind of a different frequency in magic used by various races and spell casting character classes mirrored the reality as well.

'Just look how a house elf could apparate at Hogwarts.' Something slipped his mind. He noticed the fact but could not make hold of it. He just knew it was significant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny experienced something of a shock.

"Hermione! Please do NOT tell me you like Draco bloody Malfoy! How could you let this happen! He has been a pain in the A… to us all, especially you and Harry, over the last years.

He always looks like being seriously ill, in desperate need of fresh air and a few weeks of sunlight.

He is an arrogant pig, treating women like lower creatures, believing in pureblood superiority.

He is so full of himself he does seriously belief the word is only turning around the sun because he still allows it."

"Ginny."

Ginny took a breath, raising her voice. "HE IS NOT EVEN GOOD LOOKING AND I HEARD HE IS NOT WELL ENDOWED EITHER!"

"Ginny!" Hermione moved to Ginny's bed, sitting down next to her.

"Oh Hermione, I know it is not really my business but before falling for him go ahead and fall for a girl!"

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's cheek trying to comfort her.

"You can do so much better."

"Ginny, it's NOT Malfoy." Hermione leaned into the hand savouring in the feeling.

Relief passing through Ginny she searched for her best friend eyes. Gasping as she saw what was in there.

"I can't help it. I realised just this week. I do not know what to feel, what to do."

Hermione fell backwards spreading on Ginny's bed radiating insecurity.

"I… I don't know either. Not yet." She lay down beside her friend." There is a way, there has to be."

The two girls stayed silently awake lost in their thoughts, eventually falling asleep, snuggling into each other seeking comfort and safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He was sitting in a room filled with vials, glass jars containing body parts of strange creatures, herbs hanging on walls and shelves, an occasional book resting on a reading stand. He sat on his hard chair, listening to the old mage who was the master of matrix theory._

"_The advantages of mage representations for spell casting is ad primo the possibility of written documentation, ad secundo the ease of adapting to different circumstances and ad tertio its multitude of variety. While witchcraft, elven mandra or lizardmen cristalomanty have their own advantages they can not write their spells in books for others to learn."_

"_But Magister did you not tell us that we could learn some of their spells?"_

"_That I did. You can have someone teach you and then recite it to effect without really knowing what you are doing" The old man smiled. "Just like you do with your theory texts in the examination."_

_The student turned a bright red._

"_Or you can work to understand how they think, how they see live and magic and as you master that cast their spells the same way they do. This takes the utmost dedication and intensive study. Few ever try and less succeeded. The rewards are worthwhile though. Access to a whole new world of spells and rituals, a different way to understand the world and then there is some more."_

_Harry smiled, knowing he was dreaming._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Dursley, I wonder if I could have a word with you?"

Petunia Dursley measured the man in front of her. He was the one her nephew kept spending time with and thus doing her a favour by keeping the freak out of her house. His name was Treibenbacker or something like that.

"Mr. Treibenbacker?"

A smile appeared on the man's face.

"It is Triebenbacher. You did a good job for a first time. The name is somewhat difficult.

Mrs. Dursley I would like to ask Harry weather he would lend me a hand in building a shed in my backdoor garden. I am willing to pay for his help."

"Sure, Mr. Triebenbacker he can help you. But you will please hand his payment over to me as he is certainly unable to keep track of any amount of money and would spend it foolishly."

The man could not avoid recognising the pure greed shining in the woman's eyes. He however had had some suspicions about Harry's living arrangements beforehand. No decent family would allow one member to appear in raged clothes, no more than ill fitting hand-me-downs while obviously spoiling all others.

He considered the situation. He needed more information; maybe his current situation was not as safe and relaxed as he had been told. Perhaps it was time for a little chat with Harry and knowing how the boy was it would be a chat between tow game characters.

"Thank you Mrs. Dursley. I will do so. I would appreciate if Harry could drop by my house tomorrow at 08:00."

Petunia was taken back. This man had acquired a fairly unfriendly tone. Then she relaxed, she had forgotten about him being military, so stating 'oh eight hundred' was probably just a reflex for him. Besides she reminded herself he is no native. 'Maybe it's not such a good idea to trust the German, well it is just the freak and if he would be harmed or worse we would be rid of him.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus Lupin strode through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, heading for the Headmasters office. Lost in his thoughts he entered the hallway to the entrance guarded by a large gargoyle when he bumped into another person. Both tumbled to the floor.

"Wotcher Remus, why didn't you just say something?" Tonks grinned wickedly.

"Sorry Tonks, I… a…" Remus struggled for words. Only to have his head grabbed by Tonks, who pulled him in. "You are my prey now." Kissing him with passion.

"Ah, love is a force even the Marauders can not withstand for long. Alas the stone floor can't be to comfortable."

Tonks and Remus jumped to their feet, to the sight of the amused Albus Dumbledore.

"Am I to belief you two came here to seek out a broom cupboard? Or did you just want to speak to me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon sun shone onto two men working in the garden, building a Japanese stile house.

Harry worked on the wooden floor with a grinder, Tom working on the corner poles.

They were in deep conversation.

Toms head suddenly shoot up searching for something. Harry heard a faint pop and saw some five figures appearing in the garden. He drew his wand.

"Arvada kedavra"

"Reducto"

Bang, bang

Bang, bang

"Expeliarmus, Stupefy, Icerceranus"

Bang, bang

"Crucio"

"Verdammte Scheiße! … sch… HA! Ha, ha, ha."

"Stupefy"

"Invercano mein Freund! Fial'miniza dao kah!"

"Tom?"

"Harry! Wie wäre es mit einer Erklärung?"….."Ups, how about an explanation?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

I like to thank all readers. It is somewhat encouraging to see how many take it onto them to read this.

The next update will take a few more days. For that I am sorry. The story however grew more complex than ever intended and consequently takes more time.


	5. This should not work

Disclaimer: not mine, almost nothing of it, unfortunately!

Harry Potter is of course property of J.K. Rowling.

"The Dark Eye" RPG belongs to Fantasy Productions.

This story is AU including a different time setting. Here Harry was born 1990.

Thanks to all those who read thus encouraging me to carry on.

I herby desperately ask for reviews. I need the input to improve my work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This should not work**

They were working on his new Dojo.

It was a relaxing work and the boy Harry was good company. He had thought about the situation a lot.

Why a Kid his age fitted in so well with his other comrades. All of them had seen action but the boy could not have. Still he fitted.

Why his aunt was obviously trying to discredit him in the neighbourhood.

What there was about this boy with a manner and stand like he had battled for live and love.

'_There is more to that and I will get to know what. Tonight.'_

He felt a sudden unease.

'_Over there! Nothing, obvious.' _

'_**Threat!**'_

Training kicked in and his mind and body set to combat mode, floating on adrenaline.

A series of 'pops' and five men in cloaks wearing white masks appeared out of nowhere.

One of the men pointed at him. "Arvada Kedavra!" A green flash closing in.

Duck, roll, draw, aim

The boy pointed a stick onto the arrivals. "Reducto!"

Another Flash, heading onto the enemy, striking dead centre on a chest.

'_Effect appears to be similar to an explosive .50 cal. round.'_

Change target, aim.

Bang, bang

Next target, aim.

Bang, bang

"Crucio"

'_Roll out!'_

Pain!

Hitting the ground behind the floorboards, the pain gone.

"Verdammte Scheiße!"

'_This is unreal! The only explanation would be magic._

"… sch…"

'_So this is reality.'_

"HA! Ha, ha, ha."

'_Magic is reality. AND I AM THE BEHOLDER! Time to be Rowen Icefox!_

Jump up.

Enemy about to attack.

'_reflective spell'_ Hand up

"Stupefy"

Palm forward "Invercano mein Freund"

'_Strike him down'_

Fist strike forward. " Fial'miniza dao kah!"

'_Target down.'_

Assess situation. _'All targets down, no apparent damage, residual pain. …the boy…!'_

"Tom?"

'_This should not have happened.'_

"Harry! Wie wäre es mit einer Erklärung?"… _'Oh, English'_..."Ups, how about an explanation?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nymphadora (call-me-that-and-die!) Tonks and Remus Lupin sat down in front of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

"Well Remus, Nymphadora you both came to see me. How may I be of assistance?"

Tonks glanced at Remus, who waved his hand for her to begin.

"When Remus went to see the German I kind of sneaked in after him."

Remus' eyebrow rose, but a smile twitched his lips.

"I followed their conversation and decided to stay in order to over watch the evening activity."

Her voice picked up a significant timber of irony. "I changed my mind though and left shortly after Remus did."

Albus leaned forward. He knew the next things he would hear would be important.

"He had written something on a sheet of paper and left it on the table. When he left the room I picked up the note."

She handed Albus the note and Albus read.

'I do not fancy MI5 personal in my house without invitation so please leave while I take a shower.'

Albus looked up. Searching for an answer.

"I was using the invisibility cloak and I am dead sure I gave no indication to my being there."

"I for one did not notice her." Remus injected.

The paper in Albus hand shivered slightly.

"Is there ANY indication this man could be a wizard?"

Remus and Tonks looked at each other. "No, Sir. Nothing whatsoever indicates this man being anything but a German soldier and a perfect muggle."

Albus relaxed in his chair, stroking his beard.

"Well, I think it is time for myself to …"

Several of Albus' toys simultaneously began to rattle squirm and ring.

Dumbledore jumped to his feet with agility denying his age he made for devices. Tonks and Lupin followed. For just a few moments he examined one of his clamorous gadgets.

"Nymphadora, Remus, Harry appeared to be under attack." He looked at Fawkes, the bird rising into the air swooping down on them.

"Take hold of his tail feathers."

The next moment they disappeared in a flash of fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'… _as to all those who in the past years have done nothing but tried to discredit any and all role-playing games. Claiming we are a bunch of Satanists or encourage violence as a means of solving any problems. (Hey can you imagine saving the damsel in distress and not slaying the wicked witch of the east? That would be kind of anticlimactic!) Even if we do know it should not be necessary._

_This is all a game, there are not such things as working magic, we do not encourage false believes in entities like demons even though for game purposes we do describe such. Any acts of violence in the course of the game are not to be recreated in reality, as those would be harmful._

_Or for all of us who are of sound mind._

_This is a toy. A real sword is NOT!'_

Ginny grinned. The people who had written this certainly had a healthy yet wicked sense of humour.

She flipped back to the index. Reaching for the booklet with the game basics.

Two hours later she took a break.

'So, what would I be? There is a nice misconception in here with the witches and mages that could be fun. Or would it be more fun to be an Elf, or something muggle?'

She postponed her decision taking a closer look into the spell book instead.

'Liber cantiones. Ha! Professor McGonagall would get a heart attack reading this pidgin Latin spells. They have funny incantations however.'

She was fascinated in the detail and love the authors had purred into this.

'Even down to describing the magical flow, gestures and all.'

She had gotten a firm grip on how the game was to be played and could see how fascinating it would be to kind of relive some stories from books she had read.

'Now, what kind of character to select? I am a witch already and the mages sound too much like school and stuff. The Elf sounds nice, kind of all around character. Hm, lets see what it feels like.

It's not Lumos, it's like this.'

She clicked the fingers of her left hand, chanting: "feya feyiama I'ungra" While opening up her palm upwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronald Weasley was sitting in the Burrow's living room. He pondered about his two best friends, well one best friend in particular. He had been thinking about Hermione Granger ever since his mother had informed him about her arrival this week.

There was a reason for his fixation on thought about here, there had to be. What ever it was, it eluded him, teasing his consciousness.

He forced himself to think about something different, his sister Ginny and her new boyfriend, Dean Thomas. Not that it really mattered but he would have preferred to see her pairing up with his best mate, Harry Potter.

For one she had had a very bad crush on him ever since he had come to spend the summer before her first year.

Second Ron new he could trust Harry not to take advantage on her. If anything Harry was so blindingly honourable he would never do things to her, things Ron himself had been fantasising to do with girls for some time now.

Ron knew his sister was growing into a young woman, he was neither oblivious to the looks she received from boys up to seventh year nor blind to the facts why she received those looks.

Ronald Weasley's mind worked around tactics for Quiditch and Chess, he cared deeply for his friends and his family. And he most definitively had far more emotional range than a teaspoon. One thing about him, he did confess, was a slight fault.

He concentrated on just one thing at any given moment.

His mind had a tendency to jump on ideas and it time or hard evidence to get rid of those ideas.

'That is two faults already'

And one more, he had a couple of insecurities like not having much money and being afraid to be hurt, emotionally at least. And Lavender Brown's assets and Luna Lovegood, the name alone made him shiver. And about being nothing but a sidekick to Harry. And, no AND in capitals, how he felt about his other best friend, Hermione Jane Granger.

'Back there again Ron, great show in distracting yourself.'

You see Ron Weasley had a problem with Miss Granger. She was a bossy know-it-all, she drove him crazy with her homework obsession and she had a serious priority problem.

'I mean which girl in her right mind would consider death a less serious problem than expulsion.'

That however was but just one side of the H-problem as he had come to call it.

The hardest part about it was figuring out, in a given moment, if he either wanted snog her senseless or strangle her. Ron had read (don't tell Hermione I have been reading) that this was considered a normal teenage problem. He however knew it was not. It was love and lust for Hermione versus love and friendship.

He was 100 sure he had to solve it soon. They had no time for problems like that; the wizarding world was at war and the three of them would be in the thick of it. If for no other reason that Harry had a habit of attracting dangerous situations.

'There shall not be distractions. If there is anything I can do about it Harry will survive and so will Ginny and Hermione.'

Shamefully he remembered the various times he had let his friends down, due to his stubbornness, his jealousy or some other minor personality quirk.

'I will do a "Harry Potter" from now on. Putting them before me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just at that specific moment Hermione Jane Granger was standing in Ron's room, trying to get her mind working by looking on her friend things; posters of the Cudley Canons, Ron's beloved Quiditch team and the usual chaos of laundry spread all over the room, things that defined Ron.

Hermione was aware to Ron's faults and to his strengths. He was loyal, brave and almost as self-sacrificing as Harry.

She smiled contend.

Without Harry's tendency to storm of and act. He was simply to lazy for that. And Ron was one of the most passionate people she knew. Well all the Weasleys were passionate. And they were persistent, Ron especially so.

That was one of the things she was looking for in a relationship.

The one devastating downside in being Ron seemed to be insecurities and a "certain" lack of tolerance to anything outside his little world.

'And this eventually might disqualify him.'

Yes Ron was passionate, single-minded but not really compassionate.

Maybe…

"Hermione you need to see this."

Ginny had come storming through the door. The state of her disarray suggesting she had had a really intensive snogging session.

"Ginny?"

Sighting she followed Ginny who had already stormed out of the room and headed downstairs.

Finally, reaching Ginny's favourite spot under a large tree, the two girls stopped.

"Well Ginny, what ever it is, it surely has you exited."

Ginny became slightly annoyed with her best friend. 'Perhaps a healthy shock, to increase her modesty?' She smiled.

"Hermione, will you please hold this?" Ginny handed Hermione her wand.

Pocketing the wand Hermione got curious.

"Well, what is it?"

Ginny's smile broadened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry gaped at Tom, who was reloading his revolver.

"You, … you just shoot three men, fried another and then ask me for an explanation?"

He chuckled.

"He, mate. You are the one with the funny stick."

Tom grinned.

"Yeah, sure and you were the one that looked funny at what happened and then went straight ahead to frizzle one of the bad guys."

Harry was now laughing.

"Heh! I don't know who was more shocked, him getting fried or me for doing it."

Tom joined the laughter. Although he watched the boy carefully, registering the 'relaxed' mannerism despite the situation.

'He has fought for his live before.'

"Well, they showed up, badly dressed to help out with the Dojo AND they had bad breath."

"Bad breath. Bad breath!"

Harry could not hold it any longer and broke down in laughter, gasping for air!

"Anyway, this should not have worked. You don't seem to be overly surprised thou. So would you please explain? AND just give the key points, you know short sentences."

This sobered Harry somewhat.

Mischief reappeared in his eyes.

"My wizard. You muggle. This bad wizards. Bad boss wizard me wants to kill."

Harry grinned.

Tom grinned as well.

"Bad boss wizard sent wizard here?"

Seeing Harry nod he continued.

"And I always thought the bad guys only have to wear tasteless black stuff and ugly masks in the movies or by bad game masters!  
This is not good news. Villains should have stile and tasteful garments."

He raised his eyebrow.

"What do you know about a old man in funny clothes, spectacles and pointed hat. A Pink haired Punk female and a middle-aged man in raged clothing?"

"?"

"Well, those three are six o'clock, 75 closing fast."

Harry spun around.

"Professor Dumbledore, Tonks, Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?"

Harry did not notice himself stepping onto a fallen Death Eater, assuming something of a relaxed unconcerned pose.

Tom chuckled again. 'He is stable for now. It is just like a game situation for him. However he needs to have another laugh, fast, before reality grips him.'

"Harry, you know as I assume these are the good guys, you should advice on some more tasteful clothing." He said, just as Dumbledore, Tonks and Remus reached their position, displaying dump folded expressions on this greeting.

Harry taking just one look broke down in another fit of laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: DragonBard: **

**Yes, I will limit new magic to TDE. **

**Firstly it's going just one summer so one game is enough (As it has a LOT of spells). **

**Secondly my idea works on the concept that the spells in the game are real spells. This works in my mind because they have exactly detailed incantations, gestures etc. in the rules. I shall not use anything that is just a concept or effect without these details (even if I would like to…). Like i.e. AD&D Magic Missile. What is the incantation, gestures power flow…? This is up to imagination and as good as it is (the game) I feel it could not work with just that in JKRs word. As there are exact wand movements etc…**


	6. Clearing the air

Disclaimer: not mine, almost nothing of it, unfortunately!

Harry Potter is of course property of J.K. Rowling.

"The Dark Eye" RPG belongs to Fantasy Productions.

There are a few quotes in here, you will know that those are not mine.

This story is AU including a different time setting. Here Harry was born 1990.

I registered a certain decline in readers as the story goes on. I would like to know why you stay as a means to improve my work, so please review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Clearing the air**

It was a sunny afternoon at The Burrow. Summer was at its height and Ronald Weasley was in a very good mood. He had just solved the central problem in his live, at least the part he could do on his own. Ron left the house, heading for the lake near Ottery St. Catchpole, the village next to The Burrow. He was looking to pick up Hermione and Ginny on the way there. As he figured it would do some good to have Ginny at his side while attempting to speak to Hermione. This way he would continue after he started and not chicken out trying to save face in front of his sister.

He found the two girls sitting at Ginny's favourite spot, beneath a large copper-beech tree. Hermione was in a fit, obviously, he could not jet distinguish the words but it was kind of loud and she was gesturing frantically.

As Ron closed in on the two girls he was able to pick up on their conversation.

"… I know it worked Ginny, I am not blind after all."

"So, why are you trying to avoid answering my question?"

"Honestly, I do not know. This should not work."

"Hermione! You are getting repetitive. Every second sentence in the last five minutes has been: "This should not work.""

"Sorry Ginny, I have no real answer. Its just … This should not work!"

"Hermione, I always thought this problem was just with you and your feelings for my brother, however it seems you got some more issues with this "I can not decide without a book" thing."

Hermione glared at a broadly grinning Ginny.

Ron decided to interrupt the girls.

"Maybe I could be of some help. I am sure I would enjoy to be enlightened on the "Brother feeling" problem." Ron figured he had Hermione in a corner now. 'Better even if she is the one to start this.'

"AH! Ron! Did you have to be so silent? You startled me." Hermione's expression softened.

"So Hermione, Ginny what is this frantic gesturing all about?"

A really wicked grin appeared on Ginny's face.

"Oh, nothing really important, just that Hermione can't decide whether to let you or Harry have her virginity!"

Ron, at this moment decided on doing something completely unmanly. He fainted.

"Ginny!" Hermione was speechless.

"Hermione!" Ginny smirked.

"I have you know that I have no problems deciding on that."

"Really, who is it then?"

"Ehm… I am not sure, yet." Hermione squirmed.

The girls jumped in surprise as suddenly Mrs. Weasley's voice came from behind.

"Ginevra, Hermione wake up Ron and see me in the house in half an hour."

"Uh, oh. It looks like we are in for a bit of it." Ginny felt it could not be too bad. Hermione on the other hand looked almost terrified.

"We still have to discuss what happened right now. This spell you did."

"Yes, you are right about that and we should talk to Ron."

Five minutes later Ron was enervated for the second time.

"Oh Ron…" Ginny grew a bit annoyed. "… could you just grow up. Now both of you sit a listen. I am feed up with this situation."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other uncomfortably. They did however as Ginny told them.

"Okay, you will not say a word until I have had my say. Only then you may scream or quarrel or whatever you want."

Ginny sat down and rested her back to the tree trunk.

"Everybody knows, is knowing for years now that you two will get together. In fact there is a nice jackpot running on the time you will finally do so. Only you two are still blind to your feelings, although you have them written all over your faces whenever you look at each other."

Ron looked at Hermione and she at him, both dumbfounded. "You have…" "What do you…"

"Silence!"

Ginny sighted, thinking about the money she would lose.

"I was hoping for the next few days and had a plan what to do with the money. Now you tell me you do have feelings for Harry as well!"

Ginny felt a bit uneasy. She got up and glared down to her brother and her friend.

"You two speak about it, and then Hermione and I meet with mum."

With that she left, heading for the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, Lady and Gentlemen, lets have a seat."

A casual observer would have thought of a meeting of social unfits or a costume club, in the sitting  
room of a certain house in Little Whinning, Surrey Privet Drive.

A casual observer would also never have noticed, not been able to notice, that all those attending had some kind of specialness surrounding them. Each of them, the four men one woman, where surrounded by a certain aura of power, of awareness, of destiny.

Someone with sufficient knowledge would have recognised those facts. On the other hand such a  
person would have been astounded by the identities of those present.

Albus Dumbledore supposed to be the most powerful wizard of the age.

Nymphadora Tonks, metamorphmagus and top grade auror with the British ministry of magic.

Remus Lupin, werewolf, former professor for Defence against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter, "The-Boy-Who-Lived" thorn in the eye of Lord Voldemort and the only hope for final victory.

And a muggle.

Said muggle took in the various facial expressions of his guests, coming to but one conclusion.

They needed truth, hope and a drink.

Tom got up, and started to fix a drink of his favourite eighteen year old Glen Livet scotch. While starting to speak in the very voice he used to bind the attention of his role-playing friends, low full and soft, creeping under the audience skin, demanding to follow, softly stroking the imagination.

And he started with a small, barely hear able laugh.

"Whenever you look at the world you see the facts of live. You see a world you can describe with science and philosophy, a world of facts. This is the world of existence"

"You better listen and understand, for this is sage advice." In a whisper, not to disturb Tom's telling Harry advised the others.

He never noticed having changed to an in-game speaking pattern.

"But is has been stated that there is a world beyond this.

This world is full of colour, of possibilities and of wonder. This world you live in. It's the world of  
imagination and living"

Remus and Tonks were a bit lost about what the man was speaking of, there was however a subconscious feeling of importance, like when you know you have forgotten about something but can not get a fix on what is was. Albus Dumbledore however listened closely. He had never seen the possibility of a muggle telling him about the world. He had his attention so concentrated on this exceptional man he almost missed Harry mumbling to himself.

"This reality is in my eye. I am the beholder. I evaluate any and all things."

At this precise moment Albus Dumbledore the wizard, the man of greatest wisdom finally completely understood a sentence that had troubled him for decades, ever since he heard it first.

Those were an old Greek philosopher's words: 'I do know nothing, however, I now more then those who don't know this.'

"Yes, Harry, that is exactly what I am speaking about. So now Lady, Gentlemen I would like to hear your story." Tom settled back into his chair and sipped on his scotch.

The witch and the wizards glanced at each other.

Albus for sure wanted to have the muggle talking first. He didn't press for it however, feeling the bond of trust between Harry and that man.

Eventually Harry started his story, surprised that Dumbledore did not cut in to prevent critical information to leak out of the order.

Harry's tale lasted for almost an hour. It astounded the others, including Dumbledore when they heard about the treatment Harry had endured at the Dursley's.

"… and then today the Death Eaters obviously found a way to me here in Privet Drive."

Harry now addressed Tonks, Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore directly.

"I noticed Tom stiffing, and looking to a specific area, next thing five Death Eaters apparate in and instantly begin firing curses. Tom took 3 down with his Revolver; I took one down with a Reducto. Tom was then hit by a Cruciatus and went down. I had no clear view onto the Death Eater and as I ran for a better position Tom came up, reflected the idiots next curse and then to him don with a spell of his own."

Harry could not help it but had to snicker, facing three wizards whose jaws were gaping open. Especially Dumbledore, Harry would never have guessed the old wizard to be speechless and look dumbfounded. He faced Tom, pointing at the old man's face and the snicker grew to a giggle, grew to a howling laughter.

Albus Dumbledore's mind raced through possibilities, options, effects and opportunities.

He needed to know what this man was. Was this a regular branch of magic, just undiscovered? Not likely. He needed to know what the man had done, Harry just told them he had reflected a spell, how?

"Mr. Triebenbacher, from all the information we have gathered about you, nothing was indicating that you are a wizard. So bear with me but I am curious."

"I am not."

"But you did cast spells!" Remus exclaimed.

"Yes, I did so." Tom smiled.

"As I worked on the Dojo, I felt something. I looked for the source and saw five men appearing. Instantly attacking with whatever weapon they had. When I was hit with this pain inducting spell, I realised it had to be magic. Nothing else could, to my knowledge do such thing. Besides I had just seen more evidence for this conclusion. I figured this to be real and made an adjustment, embracing a reality I always desperately wished to be real. I came up to continue the fight and saw a spell hurled at me. I reacted on instinct, on an instinct that is not entirely mine but mine it would be if fantasy role-playing would be real."

"What do you mean by reality you wished to be real?" Dumbledore was said to be a genius, a little mad, but a genius nonetheless. And in his brilliant mind a realisation formed.

"Well, I know now that you have been acquiring information about me. So you know I am a Role-player. I have been ever since I was 15. And the one thing I always wanted was to really be the character I played."

Dumbledore nodded. This was what he had suspected.

"Mr. Triebenbacher, the main difference between a muggle and a wizard is the ability to wield magic. This ability founds itself mostly on the genes. It is however of utmost importance that the caster has to believe. If he does not he will never be a wizard, he will be neither a squib nor really a muggle."

Dumbledore observed, while the man processed this.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I may ask if you know about energy field theory?"

"Only the basics, as muggle physics is not my prime interest." Albus knew, this man was on track.

At this moment all pieces fell in place for Harry. With a grin he quoted.

"Its an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, it keeps the galaxy together."

Dumbledore nodded and Tom grinned now as well.

"So Harry, were is your Lightsabre then?"

"I still have to build it." Harry snickered. Then his eyes grew wide.

"We could build one with magic!"

Tom groaned. "Oh the possibilities! Lady, Gentlemen, you have something planed for tonight?"

Remus, having lived in close to the muggle world for quite a long time knew what was to come.

"Albus I feel we should have some more people here."

"Yes Remus, I belief the group referred to as the Ministry crew you are talking about?" Dumbledore agreed.

"Not just them Albus, those of the Order whose mind are open enough for what is about to come."

Harry sighted in relief. "Thanks for small favours, no Snape."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sit." Molly Weasley certainly was not in her best mood.

The two girls settled down and looking at each other both raised and eyebrow as Molly served them all a cup of tea then settling down with a sight.

"This is the one thing I dreaded in having a daughter."

She smiled at Ginny and then at Hermione, it was a smile a bit on the sad side.

"Hermione, Ginny I have always had a good laugh whenever Arthur had to talk to our sons."

The girls now were a bit dumbfounded, until they realised 'We are to be given the Talk'.

"Mrs. Weasley, muggles have a class about sex in their third and fourth year of schooling."

Hermione said. Then she started to wonder why Ginny and Molly gaped at her followed by laughter that started as a giggle.

"Oh, Hermione dear. This is nothing about 'how to make babies' no, not really. All my children have that piece of information before they are old enough to go out into town alone."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, delighted to see the relaxed mannerism all of them had acquired, due to the good laugh.

"No dears, this is about something you need to know only as soon as you are going to willingly give yourselves to someone." She had to swallow, remembering what she had heard earlier. " Whether it be a woman or a man."

This caught the attention of Ginny and Hermione, who displayed curiosity.

Molly measured them both.

"You children grow up fast, faster than we parents like."

She faced Hermione.

"This is especially true for witches and wizards, we not only are more resistant, heal better and faster than regular muggles. It's the magic in us Arthur once said that we have more energy in our bodies than muggles to do so.

I have talked to your mother a great deal Hermione and I, we have come to agree about me telling you the differences between a muggle and a witch as far as …ehm… mating is concerned. I have explained all this to your mother and even though she accepted the facts she is not really able to transmit them to you, for there is need of magic between a mother and daughter to do so."

Mrs. Weasley sipped on her tea. She stood up, speaking in a formal tone.

"A daughter of mine thou shall be, though not in blood in love you are."

Hermione stared at Mrs. Weasley, suppressing tears. Ginny poked her on the arm. Shaking of her stun Hermione noticed a faint glow surrounding Mrs. Weasley who looked at her expectantly. She realised the need for words to answer and the magic gave her the right words to do so.

"Mother mine thou are, though not in blood but love I am conceived and born."

A faint glow of magic reached out from her and Mrs. Weasley, gently touched and melted. Warmth filling Hermione and Molly, with a sense of love and protected security the one with gratitude and respect the other.

Ginny squealed, embracing her new sister.

It took the women some time to recover from these events,  
eventually they had retaken their places at the kitchen table and Molly picked up where she had left.

"You both know about witches most of the time getting married soon after graduation. Ginny, you do not know that this is different with muggles. Hermione's mother informed me that most women tend to marry somewhere around the age of 30, give or take five years. And even more disturbing about a third of all marriages fail, meaning the partners leave each other and often so in anger. This is unheard of in the wizarding world. Arthur and me have discussed this and we came up with a very easy explanation for this. Marriage is done by giving an oath, something no wizard does easily, simply because the effects of such oaths are much more serious to a wizard than to a muggle.

Hermione, 'till death do us apart' is literally that. You have to realise that."

Hermione nodded. " I already know this. How does this apply to the current situation, I fail to see."

Ginny now saw what her mother was trying to relay to her friend.

"Hermione, how do you feel about giving your virginity?"

"Well, I know its important and a big step for a woman. Nothing of earthshaking consequence though."

Jane Granger had informed Molly about this attitude in the muggle world.

"Hermione, do you know how many witches are virgins on their wedding day?"

"No, there are no statistic analyses of any importance in the wizarding world."

Ginny groaned, leave it to Hermione to complain about lack of information.

"Almost all, Hermione. You simply do not have that kind of sex before you are married or you ar absolutely sure you will marry that man."

Hermione realised that there was some information completely missing.

"Why is that so, I mean it is a big step and one is always a bit connected to the man whom you gave it but that's it."

Ginny could not belief her friend, her sister not making the connection.

"Remember the difference between an oath in muggle and wizarding world, the difference in marriage? Think Hermione."

Hermione thought about this hint and suddenly it hit her.

"Are you saying that magic connects the partners on a deeper level?"

Molly relaxed in relive.

"The act of giving your virginity to a man forms a bond, an indestructible bond. This bond works slightly different for each couple but it connects their magic. You do not risk such a connection if you are not willing to share your live, for your lives are connected as well. Magic and fate for the couple is interwoven after that moment."

"But… but what about if you lose it due to an accident, or during sport? And what about wizard still having mistresses or even multiple marriages?"

"Well, it's not the physical virginity that counts, it's the act, the conscious and deliberate act of giving yourself to someone. It does not have to be a man; as long as the person has magic it works that way. Even if the person does not have magic it works. That is why even muggle women always remember the person they gave themselves to for the first time and a muggle man always remembers any virginity he was given."

Molly grinned wickedly.

"As I have been informed by your father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon gave in to the evening, releasing some of the days heat.

Molly Weasley stood in her kitchen preparing dinner. She was quite satisfied with the talk she had had with her daughters. Reminding herself of her new daughter made her smile. It was not everyday you acquired a daughter like that and the warmth of love still filled her heart.

From the fireplace she heard Albus Dumbledore calling.

"Molly, Arthur are you here?"

She headed over to answer the call.

"Good evening Albus, what can I do for you?"

"Good evening Molly, would it be terrible inconvenient for Remus and myself to come over? We have need to discuss an urgent matter with you."

"Not in the slightest, dinner is almost ready. Step in and join us."

Entering the living room Dumbledore and Remus headed for the sofa. Albus waved for Molly to take a seat herself.

"I am sorry to say we will not have sufficient time to feast on you magnificent cooking Molly. We have come to collect Ginevra, Hermione and Ronald for a meeting with Harry, which is of utmost importance."

"No"

"Molly?" Albus had had a day of surprises. This was another one. He had thought that Molly loved the boy and would do almost anything to support him.

"Oh, Albus do not get me wrong but first you have to hear about a few things that happened here today."

Albus and Remus relaxed on the sofa and listened to Molly's tale of this afternoon's events.

With Molly finally ending Albus asked her whether there had any unusual magic occurred.

"Not to my knowledge and none of the children have mentioned something."

"Well then Molly, could you please now call the three here?"

As Molly stood and went to the stairway he continued.

"And Molly, they are not children anymore. Ginevra has not been for a long time, neither has Harry as I have been forced to realise this afternoon. They are adults, they have been forced to grow up early by Voldemort and whether we like it or not we must face this.

Or do you not agree Ginevra?"

Ginny came down the last few steps where she had stayed to listen into the adults taking.

"Of course Professor you are right." She showed no sign of remorse for listening in.

"You did realise late but you did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

Please review

I am sorry it took some time but I think I made up with increased length. This chapter was hard for me as it kept twisting in various directions.

And regarding the various open parts.

Not all of them will be addressed in the story. I want your imagination to run wild.


	7. Muggle's evening

Disclaimer:look at chapter 6.

In here is even less that is my own.

This story is AU including a different time setting. Here Harry was born 1990.

Dedicated to Longford S., Triebenbacher T. and all those others who did it for the right reasons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muggle's evening 

The Order of the Phoenix happened to be an organisation to fight Voldemort. So much was true. It was an organisation to support an individual, which was prophesised to defeat Voldemort for good. All members knew that. However it was not known to but a few who this person was. And even the few who knew did not really so, it was more like an educated guess. Never would they have thought their assumptions could be incorrect.

Somewhere someone read and wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starlight gazed onto The Burrow. Stepping lightly Ron took the stairs up to his sisters room. Standing in front of the door he could hear a muffled conversation, the voices being Ginny' and Hermione's. He opened the door silently and stepped in, closing the door after him.

"Hermione, Ginny Mum is down with Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore."

He said while turning to face the girls.

Hermione sat on Ginny's bed, both of them facing him, Ginny in her nightgown, Hermione in lace knickers, displaying her breast.

Ron gaped at her his eyes taking in her body, he marvelled at her face.

'How beautiful she looks in the warm candlelight.'

He adored her breasts.

'Firm yet tender, perfect, round…'

His gaze dropped deeper.

'Those knickers really fit her. Fascinating, I can see through them, hair and…'

"Thumb"

Ron's eyes had had rolled back and he had passed out, falling to the floor.

Hermione stared at him speechless. Ginny on the other hand broke into a howling laughter, rolling on her bed in a fit.

A few minutes later the three of them sat in Ginny's room, talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Tonks, may I ask some questions about magic and the reasons why you wizard folk are hiding?"

"It's just Tonks Tom. And as long as it is not confidential I will give you your answers."

"Excellent, I suppose we do have about an hour before the others will be back.

Well then let's do the basics, what can you tell me about basic workings of a spell?"

"The best to answer that specific question would either be Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore. I never have been one to be deep in the theory.

However, as far as I understood everybody has a magical core, kind of a reservoir, and as you tap into that core by means of a wand, the spells incantation and wand movement you focus the magic to achieve the magical effect."

"This is interesting." Tom went to his bookshelf, grabbed one of the booklets and browsed through the pages. Finding what he was looking for he handed it to Tonks.

"Read"

'… each spell and magical effect is powered by the flow of astral energy for game purposes this is measured in points. Only characters that have astral energy points (AEP) can work magic. We have interviewed Magister Rhondrian from the Dragonsegg Academy in Khunchom for a bit more of Aventurian understanding.

_Astral energy flows at all places, everything is flooded by it. At some places and in some beings the energy amasses, like rain forming a puddle. Each puddle has its specific amount of water and each being its specific amount of magic. If the puddle is just a wet spot on the ground the being can not use its magic but as soon as there is more than that it can, like you can take water from the puddle….'_

Tonks dropped the booklet, facing Tom, swallowing hard.

"The man who wrote this book was a wizard?"

"No, he was not. But I have a feeling. How much does the general wizard know about non-wizard science? Have you specialists for that field of interest?"

"You talk about muggle science? Like fisiks?"

"Sorry. Yes, muggle science and especially physics."

"Well I do not know about any specialists, if there were any they would be working for the Ministry. Besides, the general wizard public takes less than any interest in muggles, just if there is an overlap with the wizarding world. Like when You-know-who attacks some muggles its just inn the sidelines. But there are of course a lot of muggleborn witches and wizards who would have had some education before thy go to wizarding schools at the age of eleven."

"I see. Will you please tell me about some things, in general terms that can be accomplished by magic? Like the general fields of magic."

"Well, that's like the different classes thought in school yes?

Ohm, there is Defence against the Dark Arts mostly shielding from harm and various means of fighting with spells. Then there is Transfiguration, changing one thing to another and conjuring things. Potions," Tonks grinned." Is like cooking, making droughts and salves to heal or harm and do a lot of other things."

At this point Tom went for another book, showing Tonks a recipe for a potion.

"Yes." Tonks replied to the unspoken question." Like that. This reads like something you could find in a potions book."

Tom thought for a few minutes.

"Tonks, will you conjure a battery for me?"

"What do you need a battery for?"

"To test a theory I have. I will give you the specifics and you do the magic?"

"Well, alright, I have to warn you though; I am not the best at conjuring."

"No problem." Tom wrote some numbers on a sheet of paper and handed it to Tonks.

"I need the basic workings of the battery, I have to roughly know what I will be conjuring."

Twenty minutes later Tonks had done a variety of conjurations, transfigurations and the like.

Tom was grinning like a cat that stumbled over a large bowl of milk.

On the table in front of Tonks and Tom lay an assortment of devices and gadgets.

"Tonks? Why have you wizards not eliminated this Voldemort character?"

"For a variety of reasons, primarily the fact that we can't get a hold on him and whenever we arrive at a scene of action we are outnumbered. If we are not the Death Eaters withdraw."

"I figure the authorities are corrupt?"

"Obviously. Besides, the Minister does not really take all out action. We know of some DEs who are very influential due to money and position."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say that Hermione and Ron had been surprised by being called downstairs to meet Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin would have been a slight understatement. It would not have been completely off to regard them a little curious concerning the reasons for being called. As the teenagers entered the living room they wondered why. Hermione knew it could not be the spell work done by Ginny today, no detector could pick up something that should and reasonably could not exist. Ron wondered just waited for the things to come.

Ginny Weasley knew exactly what this was all about. Harry.

Albus Dumbledore pondered how to break his idea to the children.

'No the young adults or at least almost adults.'

"Hermione, Ginny, Ron how about spending the evening with Harry?"

Albus chuckled; Remus had beaten him to the price and done so in a way the teens would not refuse. He eyed Molly Weasley's, seeing the reluctant acceptance in her face. Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger looked definitively elated, whereas Mr. Weasley was somewhat reserved but obviously looking forward to meeting his friend.

He started to explain, roughly, that they would join their friend in an evening of muggle entertainment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Jane Granger stood at the parlour of Tom's house, fists on her hips.

"I can not belief this!"

"Not again Hermione, besides it was 'This should not work'" Ginny grinned.

Harry listened with only half an ear, after talking to Tom he was assembling the various parts on his knees to a device that could be described by 'This should not work.' Or even by 'this should not exist.'

Ron, who sat at Harry's side, was deep in thought. He could now understand his father's fascination with muggles and their gadgets.

They all had taken a portkey to meet at the house of a muggle. Following their arrival they had had a bit of a chat to get to know Tom, the muggle, and had eventually settled down to watch a movie.

After this entertaining and fascinating event they had talked about this new spells. Actually it was not really new spells; it was like a new branch of magic.

Dumbledore and Hermione had been almost entranced.

The one thing Ron ad felt and he had seen on the faces of all the others was a feeling of rightness about the things they had spoken about.

Just one topic had not been scratched. Well, no wonder with all these adults around.

Ron figured he had but this single opportunity to set things straight.

"Ginny, don't you see, Tonks and the others have transfigured or conjured things without understanding how thy work."

"Yes, I know, so what about it?"

"Tonks conjured something that exists only in a fictional world. This energy cell thing, it's like someone conjuring a working broom. You just can't."

"Sorry Hermione, but one can. It takes a powerful wizard but magic can form about anything."

"I give you that Ginny but have you taken into account how much energy is stored in that power cell? Almost a gigawatt, that is about the power of a lightning, enough energy to have a muggle city working for a few hours."

Ron suddenly said. "Hermione, I think I fancy you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom sat in the half build dojo. He was wondering about the sudden turn in his live. There seemed to be a plot, intertwined with another plot over another and another.

'Just like a very, very good adventure.'

The world he had known had always been layered around a fantasy element, thanks to the fact that he had been gaming ever since he was a teenager. This gaming had forged his personality to a degree. He had always embraced this adventurous element, even had given special effort to have what he considered elven thought patterns. From what he had learned today it was a reasonable guess that he had by doing so gained something he had always longed to have.

'Anyway this thing here could be something of an ultimate test."

He calmly inserted the various parts into the small cylinder. He attached the cell.

'Here it goes' He pressed the switch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: The story, for some unknown reason, keeps evading me. This resulted in this chapter being far shorter than anticipated and the next one has taken an active fighting position. So I do not know how long it will take.**

**Thanks for any reviews.**


	8. Wizard's week

Disclaimer:look at chapter 6.

Warning: violence and sex images ahead.

This story is AU including a different time setting. Here Harry was born 1990.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wizard's week**

Harry jumped over the fence of Tom's home and made for the Dojo. As he came around the corner of the house, entering the garden, he saw Tom standing on the lawn. He held a bow with elegant curves and looked at a target about 200 yards away. Harry knew not to disturb his concentration, so he stood and watched. In one fluent move Tom raised the bow, grabbed an arrow form the quiver drew and shot.

And another and another. Tom stopped as soon as the first arrow hit its mark; he had four arrows still in the air.

"Yeha!" Clapping his hands Harry ran the short distance to congratulate.

Tom grinned, "Sanya sala iama."

Harry recognised the elven greeting for a friend from their last game evening.

"Oh, come on Tom. No need for formality."

"My dear friend you are no fun at all. Anyways we need to talk, I am likely to need your help and I want to test something."

Harry followed Tom into the Dojo. The first thing he noticed was a new artwork on the floor. Done with beautiful cedar and cherry wood It sprouted a large double circle, the resulting ribbon filled with glyphs.

Tom signalled Harry to sit on the cushions in the resting corner.

"Harry, I plan to explore some limits, if there are any, to this magic we discovered. What I would like to do today is to first train a bit of martial arts, then go and try if the restrictions in the rulebook really apply." Tom waited for Harry to state whether that was all right with him.

"I have given that some thought already and was planning to ask you today about some tests. I have spend some time reading on the compilations Dumbledore copied for all of us and I have a feeling we will see that the rules are fare more accurate than we expect. It is just a feeling however."

"Yes Harry, it just looks like we think in equivalent pattern again. Well, what do you say, ready for some combat training?"

"Ready when you are."

The next two hours the partners, friends, companions trained. Hand to hand combat, swordplay and staff, nothing really fancy; a martial artist would have considered Harry as beginner intermediate at his techniques. Tom implemented techniques from various styles. It was what he had always trained his long-term subordinates in. One thing was obvious however anything they did was tailored to real fighting, intend to disable, maim or kill as fast as possible. A real good martial artist would have considered this mix of techniques as a new style and would have seen the efficiency and ease of learning. The only thing that was a bit playful were the staff movements, the thrust and strikes enriched with moves just to make it look good.

Shortly after Harry and Tom had started the rest of the training party arrived and joined in.

Tom had them doing some sparring and evaluated what he saw.

Harry was quite good with his training sword, a straight blade of medium length with a long handle for one and two handed techniques. His hand to hand was lacking power though and he was adequate with a staff. All over he was very fast, nimble and had excellent situation awareness.

His friend Ron was the direct opposite. He was very powerful, good with the staff but somewhat slow and medium core with his long and heavy blade. Those two would not make a good combat team.

Harry's combat partner would have to be Ginny, the petite redheaded witch. She was the only one in the group who was ambidextrous and used two straight blades shorter than Harry's single one. This was about all the difference to Harry in style and ability. All in all a perfect team, already now, without real team training the two anticipated their moves, resulting in very long fights that rarely had a clear winner.

Hermione obviously did not like to fight. Even tough she was brilliant with the staff and gained quickness in hand to hand, mostly on evasive moves. She lacked in aggressiveness and disliked swordplay; her techniques were flawless but just that. Her defence was good, brilliant sometimes but she just could not grasp any counterattacks. She would be good to have on ones back as long as her Partner took the enemy down. Her steady defence would make her a good partner for either Harry or Ginny but an adequate to Ron.

The last two were a miracle to Tom. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Together they did almost anything well, apart it seemed as they managed to be a walking catastrophe. This team was ineluctable.

The thing that bothered Tom was the social interacting. Neville and Luna did not know or realise it jet but they would be a perfect match one calm the other hyper, together a steady, reliable unit. The problems were the other four. Harry was oblivious to the affection the girls had for him, Ginny in particular. Ron on the other hand was at least envious towards him and the core problem was Hermione was obviously unable to make up her mind concerning the boys. 'This will become difficult soon.' He thought.

'They are teens after all and the hormones will put a massive strain on them. Better think of something to strengthen the friendship and camaraderie.'

After two hours of training Tom called an end to the physical work and had them settle down for some meditation and relaxation.

"I have already told Harry that we are going to test some things with the new magic. All of you have read the compilations. The first thing I would like you to do is think about which view of magic appeals to you the most. For me it is the elven view with the 'melodies of nature and magic', I can however understand and envision the hermetic approach. It just does not feel just as right to me. You understand what to do?"

The Teens nodded.

"Each of you find a spot somewhere and figure it out, alone. Lunch is in about an hour, I shall call for you."

Hermione knew exactly where she would think, in the middle of this arcane diagram, here in the dojo. She watched as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville left and spread over the estate. She smiled as Harry walked over to the oak in the corner of the garden between its roots grew lots of herbs, a place that had lots of intriguing smells. Ginny went to the beds. 'Roses and kitchen herbs.' She thought. 'She is her mothers daughter after all.' Hermione searched for Neville, she found him in the parlour, Luna by his side, just a few yards away from him. As she sat down in the diagram, Hermione spotted Ron, standing at the edge of the small Japanese style stone garden that was next to the Dojo. She sighted. 'I hope we will work out.'

She sighted again relaxing and then forcing her thoughts to the assigned problem.

Tonks, Remus Tom and Dumbledore were watching from the living room as the teens spread and settled.

"Mr. Triebenbacher, I do wish to congratulate you on your superb work with these children." Albus Dumbledore was more than pleased with the gain in maturity and the obvious joy of live the teens expressed.

"Well Professor, I do have a lot of experience working with young adults and that is what those kids are. I would like to ask you to stay and observe what we are going to do this afternoon. It should be fascinating." "I am sorry but urgent business prevents my staying here. I do however have some good news to relay to the children. I have been able to impress on Minister Fudge the need for this children to practice magic and have been able to acquire a temporary conditional waiver from the decreed of underage magic. They will be allowed to perform as long an Auror is with them. Miss Tonks here has the artefact, a necklace, with the necessary charms so there will be no further notifications as long as the necklace is within 100 yards of the children as they perform magic. I bide you all a good day." With a soft pop Dumbledore disappeared.

"Tonks, Remus have you been able to get the things I asked for?"

"Yes we were. It was however a bit more expensive than we anticipated." Tonks withdrew a tiny box from her pocket and unshrunk it. "We have completed all preparations for tomorrow as well."

Tom sprouted a happy smile. "This is the one thing I have been looking forward to. Your Diagon Alley."

Having had a small lunch the Teens and the three adults gathered in the living room, relaxing in chairs and on the sofa.

"Right then this is how we are going to do this. We will have each of us describing what we found in ourselves before lunch. Then we will discuss it. The reason for that is simple. I probably know the most of this form of magic and by giving each other input we will likely be able to verify things. But before that I would like to utilise a player's technique.

You all read about the 'Eagle, Wolf and Hammerhead' spell, a good way to determine what animal to chose is to ask your fellow players what animal they see in your character. We shall do the same but determine what character you would be best at.

All this we are doing because of a theory Harry and I have." He looked at Harry, who continued.

"Tom and I belief that the rules are correct in assuming the different schools of magic relating to certain spells and enforcing some restrictions. As we are witches and wizards with our own form of magic, it looks like we will have much less of a problem with those restrictions but it is likely they still apply to a degree. We already know that we do not have any knowledge restrictions simply due to us having access to all spells via the spell book. Tom has already proven though that he has some difficulty with guild magic and is best with elven spells."

All of them thought about what had been said and found that they agreed.

"Who is to start?" Tom asked with a very straight face.

The Teens eyed each other, no one wanting to go first.

"Tonks, Remus pay up!"

"Ah Tom!" The two wizards each handed Tom a Galleon.

"You bet on us!" the teens were a bit put out for it.

"Nah, a sure thing is a bet I can't resist. Well we shall do it my way then." He presented a die to them. "Highest number starts then down by numbers."

The friends could only shake their heads; Tom really was a child inside.

They passed the die and rolled for their position.

"Tonks and Remus, why do you think you shall not roll? It is not that you are not included in this."

Eventually it was Hermione who had to be the first.

"I have, as you all did, given it some thought especially to the other branches that are mentioned. I do feel however that I like guild magic the best. It's logical, straight and versatile." She added with a sheepish grin: "Besides there are books."

All the others nodded. "Well not a big surprise there." Tom said. "Who's next?"

"My turn." Ginny spoke up. "I think its elven magic for me…"

"But you are the picture paint of a 'Beauty of the Night!"" Harry interrupted.

"I… I thought about it, but the witches are considered to be of exceptional beauty and charisma, so I kind of discarded it."

The others tended to agree with Harry, at least with Ginny being more of the witch kind of character with the traits they were described. So there was a lively debate as they showed Ginny why they figured her a witch.

"Ginny, if there ever was someone who is playful and cruel and very catlike its you." Stated even Ron

"And you are very beautiful!" Harry mumbled. The silence at the table was immediate and complete. Ginny blushed and looked down. Ron rose an eyebrow at Harry.

"It is set, who now?" Tonks tried to divert, realising how uncomfortable the silence became.

Ron spoke next. "I am going for guild magic as well." Ginny stared at him. "No, not because I fancy Hermione Ginny, I need the straight lines it works along as my learning is … well, occasional. And I know that aside from chess I am a straight character."

Hermione smiled at Ron. 'He sure has grown up over the last weeks. Maybe he could be it for me, I still wonder though.'

"Neville and I, we figure we are witches." Luna had this matter of fact one, like when she spoke about Crumpled-Horned-Snorcacks or something else weird. This time however the others agreed, Neville's love for plants made it a save guess and Luna, she would be anything she wanted or nothing.

The group was left with Harry, Remus and Tonks.

"I played an Elf and I guess I was right about my choice of character."

Tom smiled now and nodded. The others did the same. Ginny even encouraged him. "Likely a Firn Elf, with your value of friendship and family." "Yes, that's what I play." Hermione offered another similarity. "Good fighters when threatened and in protection of their home, family and friends relentless." Ron nodded now. "Yeah, that is Harry."

"So far so good. Now would the kids please judge the 'leftovers'?"

Tonks punched Remus on the shoulder.

"Remus can be only one thing." Harry grinned. "He's a jester. He is the last Marauder; he values live and would go to any length to avoid harming someone because harm is no fun. And he loves his practical jokes." Wide grins on all faces ended the discussion about Remus.

Tonks was already nervous on her chair by now.

"Do not fear fair lady." Remus consoled her, concern in his eyes, badly played concern. "We all know you are a duffer." That earned him another hit.

"I can only see her as guild mage; there are no strong similarities otherwise." Tom suggested. The others seemed at a loss as well. So everyone agreed that guild mage was likely.

The remaining afternoon was dedicated to trying spells, using the mindset they had deducted from the rules. Not surprising Tom it worked for most of them, only Remus did better with guild magic probably because his mind was set along a scientific line, the line all wizards used.

As a last step Tom had prepared an excursion to the nearby forest. He had wondered whether the ritual artefacts from the game could work in reality. And so he got all of them to look for staff wood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry remembered his own first visit to Diagon Alley. Back before his first year, together with Hagrid, so as soon as the archway opened he turned to Tom.

"Welcome Tom, to Diagon Alley."

If his expression had been anything like Tom's was now his gratitude to Hagrid grew exponentially. Tom was ridicules, jaw dropped, eyes wide. Taking it all in took some time, so he started to drool a bit, which brought him back to reality.

"Okaaay, this is the Khunchom bazaar for magical artefacts! Any Tulamidians here, trying to sell me a carpet?" Tom looked around with wonder in his eyes.

The group entered the Alley and had to drag Tom along. He would have preferred to gape at every window he passed by. They went to Florish & Botts, Tom was worse then Hermione. "Oh, how interesting. This is fascinating. Could we take this as well? I have to have this." The others shook their heads and smiled at the young boy their friend had become. They had an Ice-cream at Forteque's, peaked to the apothecary and the Magical Menagerie where Tom bought an Artic tern, stating it was his animal friend. Harry noticing Ginny playing with a small black kitten found time and opportunity to buy it and hand it to her as a gift. All of them mused about Ginny squealing and hugging Harry.

Eventually they entered Olivander's.

The weird wand maker just nodded a greeting but concentrated fully on Tom.

"How very curious, a muggle but not." He measured Tom almost as if he would be buying a horse.

Tom showed his teeth and said. "I am all healthy and my teeth are shiny white. What is your offer?"

Mr. Olivander smiled at that. "I am sorry but I have heard about your kind just from my ancestors."

This comment astounded the group.

"What do you exactly mean by that, Mr. Olivander?" Naturally it was Hermione who could not resist asking.

"Ah Miss Granger, vine wood, dragon heartstring, your wand is well working I hope?"

Hermione nodded conformingly.

"There are people, muggles Miss Granger, who have magical ancestors; it is quite common in fact. But some people have other magical beings in their bloodline, resulting in fascinating manifestations of magic. It is rare to see this in a human, very rare. More often it's with elves, goblins or other creatures."

Olivander turned to Tom. "You sir are of this kind. You do not know what your ancestor was, do you?"

As Tom denied Olivander waved him over.

"So, a wand for you then it shall be."

An hour later, they left with a wand that was no perfect match, but with a promise for a custom made one.

"I guess I shall enchant my staff tonight, it's worth a try. Anyone with me?"

After Olivander's the group went for a snack in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom and Tom the barkeeper hit it from the start. Bantering and joking with Remus and Tonks joining in. The Cauldron was rather empty, most people preferring to stay home because the news of Voldemort's return frightened them. They entertained each other with stories about their school time or the various innocent adventures they had had. When Harry and Ginny told them about Harry's Knocturn Ally incident Tom decided that this was the place to see. Some arguing later they left the Leaky Cauldron and headed for Knocturn Alley, everyone was very alert but some of the shops down there sold the most intriguing things.

To ease their minds they went into Muggle London and did a bit of shopping there. The women watching with awe as the men turned into little boys once more the moment they entered a toy shop where Tom spent quite some money.

They walked along Diagon Alley, heading for Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes when Tom's inner alert went of. The Teens noticed almost at the same time a creepy feeling, like someone watching them.

"Spread in teams!" Tome ordered. "CIVILIANS TAKE COVER!"

The Group formed teams, the teens as in training, Remus and Tonks forming another. Meanwhile the wizards and witches looked around as if confounded.

'Like sheep waiting to be slaughtered.' Harry thought and started to repeat the order to take cover when more than ten Death Eaters appeared in the alley, starting to fire curses at once. Harry and Ginny send stunners as did the others. Tom closed on one of the Death Eaters in a dash, evading several curses. Barely a second before the two collided Harry saw a blue light appearing in Tom's hand. Next second the Death Eater fell, his head rolling away from his body. All combat ceased as the defenders and the Death Eaters looked in utter disbelief at the fallen one.

'Is that a laser sword?' Harry was almost sure.

Tom was the only one moving, moving in to strike another, meeting no attempt for resistance he send him down with a fist, knocking him out. This was the signal for the fighting to resume. The Death Eaters, resorting to unforgivables fired not only on the group but stroke down innocent bystanders with obviously great pleasure.

Ginny screamed, gaining Harry's attention. Nearby a Death Eater was torturing a small boy, beside him lay his mother. Ginny and Harry closed in on them and Harry jumped the Death Eater, striking with his hand toward the throat, just as he had trained. With wide open eyes and a gaping mouth the Death Eater sank to the ground, his hands gripping his destroyed larynx. Harry stood frozen and watched him die. He would have died as well, had Ginny not covered for him. They were under Attack by two Death Eaters but Ginny took one out, banishing him towards a building. She pushed Harry away, shaking him back to awareness. They fought on.

On the other side of the street Ron and Hermione were fighting. Hermione firing complicated curses at the Death Eaters, Ron covering where ever she was not looking. A barrel nearby exploded, hit by an Arvada Kedavra curse. They dove to avoid the fragments and then fought on. Hermione turned to look for the others and saw a Death Eater closing from behind. He held no wand but a large piece of debris, a spear like piece of wood. She shouted a warning and fired a cutting curse, beheading Death Eater but he had already moved to pierce Ron.

Ron stiffened and looked in wonder at the spike breaking through his chest. He looked up his gaze meeting Hermione's eyes, with a last smile he fell. Hermione broke down next to him, shouting his name.

The fighting died out as eventually the Aurors arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tonks" Tom whispered. "What is there to know about sex in the wizarding world?"

"Sorry, I am not interested."

"Pity, I knew already though. You have taken a liking for men who barely conceal the animal within." Tom showed Tonks all his teeth in a bad grin.

"But back to business. Have you ever killed before?"

"I… no, I didn't have to."

"Tonks, as soon as you and especially the kids will realise what just happened one of the most basic instincts will kick in."

Tonks looked at him. "I don't know what you are talking about."

On the sofa Harry was comforting Hermione and Ginny, both of them holding onto him for dear live, silently sobbing. The Teens had started to slowly, gently stroke each other. In the corner Neville and Luna were embracing each other and kissing most passionately.

Tom gestured to have Tonks watch them.

"I am talking about this. When the primitive parts of your brain realise you have just escaped death it triggers several reactions, endorphins and the lack of adrenalin activate the need for intimacy. It becomes stronger if you have the appropriate partners around, even more so when it is someone you are attracted to. Combine that with hormonal Teenagers and we have a major problem at hand. I am used to it; it's not been my first time. You however, will react soon. I suggest you tell me what I have to prevent, because you should best see your friend and I take charge here. If we do not let anything happen the kids will suffer fare worse from PTS, as will you."

"Yes, I remember hearing something about that in training.

I better get going; Remus will likely be in for it tonight. You just have to make sure there is no intercourse. The consequences would be bad."

"Thanks, Tonks go and satisfy your need." Tom grinned again as Tonks left with a pop.

Tom left the room and went to the Dojo, a few candles and reflections of a streetlamp providing illumination. 'It is best to have them in the living room. A bit of a subconscious break, besides I can control them by looking though the window.' He got down to his knees in the middle of the arcane circle and facing the living room's window started a meditation. He judged the situation and guessed nothing too extreme would happen. If they went too far he would see and disturb the teens. Nobody would have thought otherwise in Tom's situation.

-

Magic radiated from the teens bodies, filling the room with a soft glow. The light escaping through the window passed over flowers in the garden that start to blossom, deepening Tom's meditation.

-

Inside the living room the teens were lost in a storm of feelings, grief, regret and an overwhelming hunger to feel alive. Their hands started roaming over bodies, not caring who was touched, just needing to feel a living breathing body. Clothes were discarded, hindering the need for contact body to body.

Hermione lost herself in Harry and Ginny's hands, firm yet gentle touching her breast. A thump going over her nipple sending shivers down her spine. Her own hands feeling Ginny's wetness, the muscles of Harry's chest, an urgent longing for release making her twist herself Harry's leg between hers.

Ginny tried to listen to the voices in her head, telling her to stop, to slow down. She could not. The feeling of Harry's arousal, its smell, made her give in to her instincts, her carnal desire, her unlimited need to mate, to ensure live. A hand met her, driving her over the edge for the first time, bringing her to lick and swallow Harry. She needed to have him inside her, now!

Harry felt the heat of the girls' bodies. He heard Ginny moaning, felt Hermione arching her back as she came. The smell of female heat wiped the last remaining conscious thoughts away. A deep growl left his mouth. He gripped on of them pulling her up to his demanding lips. He saw one of the girls presenting herself, offering to mate.

Ginny saw Hermione laying back, spreading her legs, offering her glistering womanhood, presenting herself. She felt Harry's grip on her loosening, his hand reached for Hermione as did her own. She slowly slid down against his body and then she felt him at her entrance. She moaned, in a reflex she gripped him with her legs pulling him closer and he entered her, instantly she came, the orgasm hit her unexpected, like a massive tidal wave. The two of them had fallen to the side Harry's face on Hermione; she saw his mouth hungrily working between her legs. Ginny could feel Harry pulsing inside her bringing her close again. Suddenly Harry pulled her over; rolling on top of her he started to trust, powerful, deep. Hermione pulled Harry into a deep kiss, her smell overly strong Ginny opened her eyes. Hermione's centre over her face, she put her hands on Hermione's hips and dove into the aroused girl as Harry released himself deep in her, driving her to another height.

Hermione screamed as she felt the wave of Harry and Ginny coming together, the wave dragged her along. She fell against Harry, pushing him back; he fell onto his back and pulled Hermione with him. As she came to rest on him she felt his hardness against her belly. Her body slid upwards, she felt a hand on her bum, gliding along her vagina, griping Harry, placing him at her opening. With a releasing moan she impaled herself, bringing her body up to sit on Harry, longing to have him as deep as possible in her. She felt Ginny' breasts pressing against her back, Ginny's hand going for her clitoris. Her own hand searched for Ginny's centre, fingering it. She felt Harry trust in her, she grinded on him. Then Harry came, deep in her, bringing her release. In her climax she tightened her grip on Ginny and the three of them came together, riding on the wave spending themselves.

The light faded away and eventually Tom recovered from his trance.

He blinked, taking in what he saw through the window.

"Shit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Some more information on the role-playing game I revere to:

http/en. 


	9. Dealings in Live

Disclaimer:look at chapter 6.

There is a song mentioned. That one is by Chris de Burgh, so not mine again…

Chapter 8, in which Harry sets course for the future, the power he-knows-not continues to unfold and the group learns more about magic.

This story is AU including a different time setting. Here Harry was born 1990.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dealings in live**

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, defeater of dragons, slayer of basilisks, hero to a many fair maiden, Tri-wizard-championship winner, thorn in the eye of the darkest wizard of the age and seeker extraordinaire for Gryffindor house faced the one thing on earth that made him tremble in fear.

In the aftermath of last night's events they all had been somewhat confounded. It had had been a very eventful day and night and the events had taken their toll. The Teens and their host had spend several more hours talking and coming to terms with Ron's death, the meanings of things they learned in Diagon Ally and the lovemaking that had happened. Tom had even summoned Professor McGonagall to explain _things_ and provide some more psychological support. He knew they had done something inappropriate in the muggle world, but after Professor McGonagall had explained the finer working of magic and virginity he had been double shocked. First about what had happened between him and the girls and second about Professor McGonagall being the one to explain it. He had almost died of shame. Deep down in his heart he was deliriously happy about the gift he had received.

While they spoke, cried and comforted each other they found strength inside themselves that could not have been found before. The grief for Ron was intense, but they had a sure knowledge, an awareness, that live would prevail. This gave them something to balance the grief this Tom and Professor McGonagall had helped them see.

At dawn Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had arrived, coming to them after being questioned by the ministry. Obviously they had had been crying, and Mrs. Weasley immediately started to fuss over Ginny, Hermione and Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley we need to talk." Harry had mustered all his Gryffindor courage.

Tom had interrupted him. "Sorry Harry but I have to talk to them on something important first." Turning to the Weasley elders he had said. "If you would please follow me." They looked at each other and had had followed him outside to the Dojo.

Harry watched as they settled down and began to talk. His thoughts started to wander.

-

-

The loss of his friend affected him, as much as Hermione and a bit less than Ginny; he had been her brother after all. He could not avoid thinking about what had transpired in the night. His memories a bit of a bliss but the clear spots were most pleasurable and the whole thing had a deep feeling of rightness to him. When he had turned to his friends he had found _his_ girls sitting on the sofa, cuddling and comforting each other, Luna in the same corner as during the night and Neville walking up to him.

"Harry, let's talk."

"Sure Neville, anything special on your mind?"

Neville had dragged him into the kitchen, his face a mask of determination. "What are you planning to do about the night?"

"Uhn?"

"Harry, I know you have been raised as a muggle, but you heard McGonagall. The girls will have a difficult time getting a boyfriend, not to speak of a husband. We took their virginity! They will be considered _damaged goods_."

Harry had looked at him flabbergast. He had listened to the professor but not taken it really in. then it had hit him, Neville had helped him realise and understand the consequences of his actions tonight. Harry had stumbled backward, sinking onto a chair. "Oh my god, what can we do?"

"Well, we are sixteen that's the age of consent, so…"

Harry had looked lost. "So what?"

Neville had sighted, his friend was a bit clueless and fairly naïve obviously.

"Well, I will talk to Luna's father."

"About what happened? And how do you think this will help?"

"Harry." Neville raised his hands in surrender. "I will ask for permission to marry her!"

"WHAT? At sixteen! Are you mad?"

"Harry, most wizards marry right after school, besides if she is spoken for I need to negotiate with her and him for a release."

"Spoken for?"

"As in promised to be married to him."

"You're telling me that's still done to witches? That is a middle age custom."

"That is not the point. I intend to make her mine, it is the least I can do."

"You love her?"

"I've for some time now. Anyways, what are you planning?"

"I… I don't know. I think I would be happy with either of them, but it's the two of them I seem to be responsible for now. Oh, Neville what can I do?"

"Talk to their parents."

Harry had swallowed hard, thinking about Mrs. Weasley, and he didn't even really know the Grangers. 'Just a second! Both of them?'

"It's two girls! Their parents will not allow it, not to mention the law, isn't that illegal?"

"What do you mean illegal?"

"Well, it would be bigamy. That is illegal."

"How could it be illegal, what gives you that idea, it's ridiculous."

"Ahm. It is illegal as far as I know."

"Muggle law?" Neville shook his head. "Harry it is perfectly legal. And even if not as common as it was a hundred years ago, there are still quite a few multiple marriages. With wizards and witches, remember equal rights."

Harry made up his mind. He had to do it; it felt right as well as what they had done.

"What would I have to do?"

Neville sat down on a chair, facing his friend.

"Well, ask the girls and then talk to the parents. You will have to prove having the means to support them and their kids." Neville grinned wickedly. "Order a large supply of stamina potion and live happy ever after."

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the dulcet voice of Mrs. Weasley. "WHAT?" He saw her half walking half running up to the house, followed by her husband. He remembered his talk with the girls.

He had nodded to Neville. "Do it together?" "I would like to."

The boys had walked into the living room.

"Hermione, Ginny Luna can we talk?" Harry had watched the girls and he then had been sure not only he had to do it for honour and their sake, but he wanted to, no needed to have them for the rest of his life. He would no longer be whole without them.

He had approached the girls on the sofa, getting to his knees. "Hermione, Ginny. Ginny, Hermione. I… will you, both of you consent to marry me? I've come to see that I do love both of you and I'd like to be the man to make you happy for the rest of your lives." He had wished for two rings but had none. He needed those rings badly they would never accept without a ring he feared. His magic had reacted to his need starting a soft glow, becoming brighter and brighter, almost blinding them. Then it had stopped and he had felt the rings in his hand.

-

-

As the backdoor was flung open, the wrath of Molly Weasley was directed towards him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU DISHONOURED OUR DAUGHTER! AND YOU GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS. I HAVE BROUGHT UP A SCARLET WOMAN, FLINGING HERSELF…"

That was when Harry lost it. "MRS. WEASLEY, YOU WILL NOT TALK LIKE THAT TO GINNY!" He thundered. Magic started to radiate from him, an aura of power surrounding him. "Sit and listen." Mrs. Weasley and all others in the room sat down immediately, jaws open, magic forcing them to obey.

"I will marry your daughter and Hermione as soon as possible. Either with your blessing the day she turns sixteen or without it on her seventeenth birthday. I demand to know whether she has been spoken for in order to negotiate a release contract. As of now, by wizarding custom I assume responsibility for her mental, physical and material wellbeing. I can easily support her, Hermione and any offspring that will be. None of this is up for discussion."

The glow slowly faded. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. Mr. Weasley spoke first, picking up a formal tone. "Harry, as head of the Weasley family I accept your proposal for my daughters Ginevra Molly and Hermione Jane. Welcome to the family son!" He smiled. "You still have to ask the Grangers though, Hermione is my daughter by magic and her legal and blood parents still need to agree." He stood and shook Harry's hand, hugging him. Mrs. Weasley still looked shocked. "Harry, Ginny Hermione I… I'm sorry. Oh, come on here all of you!" she pulled Harry and the girls in a bone-breaking hug. "I love you all, and I am really sorry."

The answer was unison. "It's ok, MUM!"

And then Mrs. Weasley broke down, sobbing Ron's name. The friends and family gathered together grieving yet the happiness still had its place.

Albus Dumbledore had arrived in time to witness the confrontation between the future Potter's head of family and Mrs. Weasley as had Remus together with Tonks. All of them Tom and Professor McGonagall stood on the parlour and watched the events amazed. The power Harry radiated was obvious to all. Its tendrils reaching for the girls and to less extend to Neville and Luna but to them as well were only seen by McGonagall and Dumbledore. As the family gathered only Dumbledore could see that Harry's aura overshadowed and lightened the grief of all others enveloping them in brightness, a brightness he associated with intense love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly Weasley wanted to commandeer Tom's kitchen to prepare breakfast. She met, for the second time today, someone she could not easily subdue.

"Mrs. Weasley." Tom smudged. "I am willing to let you do the cooking. I will however not have the young ones eat the typical British breakfast as long as they are in my house, my care, they will have healthy, balanced and low fat food." Mrs. Weasley prepared herself for a fight. Tom suddenly raised an eyebrow and stopped her by holding up his hand. "Do you know that you use magic to enforce your arguments?"

This startled Molly, as well as Dumbledore who had watched from the kitchen door.

"Mr. Triebenbacher, I would have noticed such a thing long ago. I assure you she does not." "Professor Dumbledore, I have some respect for your knowledge, Harry and Hermione speak highly of it. I felt however the change in the harmony, the music of my house the moment she wanted to argue. Such a change can only happen due to either very deep emotions or due to magic. As I felt a try to change my own melody I am positive it was magic."

Molly looked annoyed. First he accused her and then he didn't belief Dumbledore. "How could I? I would have to use wandless magic, which I can't or my wand which is still in my pocked."

"After breakfast we shall have to discuss this further." Dumbledore had not been able to ignore the absolute aplomb Tom showed.

"Very good idea, I do have a bunch of questions anyway." Turning to Mrs. Weasley he said. "May I watch your magic working in the kitchen, even if I tell you what to cook?" Mrs. Weasley didn't really know how to react. So she gave in. "Oh, alright, what do you want me to prepare?"

-

-

The breakfast had been a success, even if there had been no sausages but jam, various kinds of fresh bread, cereals and lots of other stuff. Afterwards Tom had insisted in a training session for the Teens and had included Tonks and Remus. While those were doing Karate kata, stretching and other physical exercise the older Wizards and their host met in the living room again.

After two hours Tom called an end to the training and made them all shower while Molly prepared lunch.

As if they had been informed ahead of time (which they had not) the Weasley twins showed up, followed by Bill Weasley.

Feasting on sandwiches, cold tea with ice cubes, several juices and sliced vegetables, the group enjoyed their companionship.

The one thing Dumbledore was looking for happened again. Harry, obviously subconsciously dampened the grief with feelings of love and friendship.

'There is nothing stronger, no force more miraculous than love.' He thought, again.

The afternoon found the group relaxing in the garden. Sunbathing, lazing in the small pool were the main occupations. With the main heat of the day fading the Dojo was, once again, the place where the group assembled.

Albus Dumbledore opened the discussion.

"We need to establish what new abilities you gained and how to put them to the most effective use in our battle against Voldemort. This morning we have come to learn that it is not only the young ones who are able to field the _new magic _but that at least Mrs. Weasley is as well. As it is I would like to know what you youngsters have done already and I ask Mr. Triebenbacher to explain some workings and what to expect in the foreseeable future."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "I agree Albus; I however suggest we start with the explanation of what we are dealing with. So I think Mr. Triebenbacher should start."

This had been part of the discussion that occurred during the mornings training and Tom had prepared accordingly, a few diagrams and notes where readily in his hands.

"Ladies, Gentlemen." His lips twitched. "I would like to welcome you to the beginner's course in role-playing magic. The example for the day is the German game "The Dark Eye" which I have chosen because… well… it seems to work!" Nobody seemed to laugh.

"Tom that joke was really as bad as it gets." Remus comment met with widespread agreement.

"Well then not. Truth however is, this will be a beginners course." Tom changed his attitude; he now appeared serious and collected; a true Professor lecturing. "I shall give you a general overview on what we are dealing with. After that I will, with the help of Harry, go into some specifics, like how this magic and your magic differ. Eventually I am going to point to some of the most potentially useful spells and rituals. Is that agreeable?"

No one objected and Tom continued.

"Muggle science knows several concepts regarding energy fields as well as a few general basic forms of them. Electromagnetic fields, gravitational fields etc. It is, to my knowledge generally agreed upon that the stronger fields degrade faster with distance. This resulting in gravity being low in actual power is the omnipresent force in the universe, while electromagnetism is very strong at close range but does not extend its force widely. There are hypothesis dealing with the power of the human mind. So far nothing has been proven. That is where you wizards come in. And this is where we are leaving the hard facts of live. So follow me on my journey into the minds power." Tom earned a few smiles. He waved over to Harry with whom he had prepared the lecture. Harry picked up as they had agreed to. This was a move to ensure more openness, Harry was known and respected and Tom was not, yet.

"Magic, as used in TDE is based on the existence of energy fields. This means it is a form of energy that is ubiquitous. We do not know whether it is like _the force_, generated by all living beings or it is a kind of divine power, it could be a natural energy field. Whatever it is, we know it is manipulated via intend." He looked at Professor McGonagall. "Confidence, willpower and concentration are the key to spell casting." She seemed pleased that he had listened and learned what she had taught. "Wizards and RPGs use incantations and sometimes other tools to do magic. But both schools are aware and state that these tools are not always necessary. Wizards know wandless magic like aparitition and oclumency, TDE rules offer modifications to almost all spells for silent casting and so on. However, what is done is done by the same basic concepts. Concentration, confidence and willpower." Harry looked around, and for the first time he realised, he was a good teacher. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded in agreement and had understood what he had said. Seeing the adoration in Ginny's and Hermione's eyes he blushed.

Tom had taken over and Harry tuned in again.

"… as we find them in the rules.

First of all, there is no difference in the basic energy that is used by any school of casters. Second, all schools have a set of basic rules which are considered essential to casting; those rules may however be overcome, difficult but possible for determined casters. Thirdly each school has a specific signature with its magic use. This is called a representation. Fourth, a representation forces the energy to behave in a specific pattern, using a predefined frequency or even behaviour pattern. Fifth, almost any spells can be in any of the varying representations as long as it does not contradict aforementioned. And as a last point, spells can be cast without understanding of the basic concepts of the school; rituals are unique to the school.

As an example should work the basic light spells. Any school knows one and they are identical in the basic effect, creating light."

He waved a signal to Harry who then cast three spells, the _Lumos_ as everybody knew it, then he did another using an elven spell, which as Hermione remembered Ginny had show her and eventually he used some funny pidgin Latin incantation. Harry then explained. "The schools we are talking about have specialties; I'll give you the generals and then some." He took Ginny's hand and squeezed it. Kissing her and Hermione on the cheek, he stood and continued.

"The magic we're talking about knows several branches. These branches are just kind of a curriculum of spells with a similar use, like gathering information or combat or invocation etc. It classifies magical activity as spells or rituals. Spells are divided by meanings of how they work, via elemental or by using sheer force and so on. Rituals are just that, a set of activities to achieve a magical effect. And lastly there are potions. What, without doubt will please Snape." Ginny chuckled as did some others when Dumbledore said "Professor Snape, Harry."

"Now the schools. We have guild magic, kind of the physics approach. It resembles wizard magic in learning and how magic is looked upon, as a science. Then there is elven magic. It evolves around a harmony or melody in all things and by altering that melody changing things. Witches belief magic to be part of the earth they work magic by using emotions as a focus. Druids use willpower and the power of the elements. Only guild mages see magic as a tool only, the other schools have some kind of balance thought involved." Harry concluded his lecture and sat down.

"There is a huge potential in the magic we are talking about." Tom looked around. "This is a game for fights between the good and the bad. There are things like evoking demons and other stuff that I have not heard about in your magic. So if this Voldemort guy should learn those things we would have a massive problem. Now we have reached the main difference in the two magic forms. You have things like household spells and much more, mostly for day to day use. This magic has no such thing. This spells and rituals have been invented with adventures in mind. While you have way more spells this magic is build for efficiency in a constant war situation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat in the Dojo. They had said goodbye to Neville and Luna who had an appointment with her father. The older wizards and Tom had once again met in the living room.

The three teens were working on their relationship problem. Harry picked up an emerald and put it onto a small metal dish.

"What do you think your parents will say, Hermione?"

"I'm not sure, they are used to weird things but we never talked about traditions in wizard society. I simply don't know."

"They love you, they will want you happy for sure, and we will do our best to make you happy, won't we Harry?" Ginny using chalk drew a line on the floor.

"Yes, we will. Besides it is not as if we are going to marry next week. We will finish our education."

Ginny paused from painting an intricate pattern on the ground.

"Harry, are you really willing to do this?"

"Yes." Hermione added. "Is it really us or is it your do-the-right-and-honourable thing again?"

Harry, playing with a large cylindrical object, stared into the dark outside the Dojo, thinking what to say. And then, suddenly he heard a voice in his head. A song he could not remember where he had heard it. It was the perfect answer. He started

"_Where your love, is put your heart, guard these moments well._

_Where your dream are, put your hopes, you know they will not fail you._

_When the sun rises in the morning, you wake up and find her yawning._

_When the wind blows strong and cold, she'll be with you until you grow old._

_Where your love is, put your heart, oh what would you do, if your dreams came true?_"

His magic started to flare, embracing the girls. His form shimmered as if overlay with another and the girls almost seemed to hear him sing with two voices.

He continued the song, smiling lovingly at his girls and he put every ounce of love he had for them in it; and every ounce of grief, for Ron, his parents, Sirius and all the others who had died; and all the love he had for the Weasleys, McGonagall, Remus Dumbledore, even his aunt and uncle. All the love and all the grief and all the hope he had.

He sang the last lines, the Dojo was illuminated in a brightness that would have blinded anyone if not it had been the gentlest and most mellow and caring light.

"_And inside my lovely house with satin green shutters, there would be children._

_The most lovely children in the world._

_And even when the skies are grey, we would be happy, for we have love._

_The most lovely love in the world._

_I would write it down on the wind, just for you, just for you._

_And I would hold you in my arms for the rest of my days_."

Slowly the light faded. The girls had been given their answer. They had felt his answer. Harry was still focused on the dark outside, not a cold menacing dark, but a warm comforting cloak covering the world.

Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled. '_He loves us._' She seemed to say.

Hermione nodded. '_Yes, he does._' Their eyes found Harry's. '_We love you too._'

Hermione focused on her book again.

Ginny placed a large chunk of mould on the floor and started an incantation. Hermione looked up, analysing what she saw and heard. Her jaw fell. She whispered to Harry. "Did you know she would do this?" Harry looked up and while screwing two cylinders together asked. "Do what?"

"Harry! She is evoking a humus elemental!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: All translations (to English) of rules, incantations and other things regarding "The Dark Eye" are done by me. They are most likely not what is or will be what the official ones will be.**


	10. A New Order

Disclaimer:look at chapter 6.

Gratitude for less misspellings and a much smoother reading goes to my betas, Dragonbard and Ben Watts. Thanks guys!

This story is AU including a different time setting. Here Harry was born 1990.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A New Order?**

Marcus Flint cowered in fear. It was his time to receive the Dark Mark and he had been looking forward to it for a long time. He'd had a most enjoyable evening, torturing a muggle family. In particular he had enjoyed the rape of the daughter and the older female while the male had bleed to death from his wounds, immobilising him. Forcing him to watch the torment of his wife and daughter was perhaps the most powerful thing that the large Slytherin had ever felt. He had then killed both females. And as he now kneeled before his Lord, Voldemort suddenly began to scream and he pressed his hands into the sides of his head. Marcus feared for his life. He knew the Dark Lord would not be pleased that one of his followers had seen him weak. Marcus swallowed. No, the Dark Lord was not weak. He had no weakness. This was… what ever it was, it was not a weakness. His Lord was being attacked. Yes, his Lord was fighting; fighting the weak half bloods, and muggleborn, that must be it; he was fighting for the superiority of all pure blooded wizards.

Marcus had always believed in pureblood superiority, but he had seen the decline in influence, wealth, and status all pure families had once held. It had, in fact, been families like those repugnant Weasleys, which had opened his eyes. He saw how the Ministry had become poisoned by muggleborns, as they gained positions that should have been restricted to purebloods. The halfblooded wizards and witches were even worse, they managed to infiltrate the noble houses, weakening their resolve and tainting their blood.

Marcus Flint had come to the conclusion that if the wizarding world was to survive, then the society had to change. There had been times when those who were inferior had been treated in that way and that had been right and well. Muggleborns were mere servants at best and half bloods had been only slightly more accepted because they, at least, had some wizarding blood.

The decline began with the founding of Hogwarts. A few misguided purebloods had started to educate those inferior in the same way as purebloods. They had started a process that, over the next millennium had brought the wizarding world to value knowledge higher than ancestry. This had opened the floodgates to the intermingling of socially non-interchangeable groups. Today half-blooded wizards could even assume the position of the head of a family, even if there was a pureblood available, just because the halfblood was nearer to the family line. Things like this compromised traditions and could not be accepted. The heir to a family had to always be pure blooded. Marcus agreed with the Dark Lord with all his heart. Halfbloods and the muggleborn had to be put back were they belonged, in the shadows, beneath their betters - the pure bloods. They had to be reinstated to their primary use, what they were best suited for; toys for pleasure, disposable servants, and nothing more.

To Marcus Flint muggles were even of less worth. They were like cattle, like worker-ants. Not really worthy of thought. He knew very well that wizards did not plant or grow, and that no wizard would ever work in production. That was the place for muggles. What he didn't understand, was the strict conduct of secrecy. Muggles should be made aware of their place in the world, for it should be known that there is far superior type of human – the wizards. Muggles were inferior. Nobody would ever deny that. They should be treated as inferiors. They shouldn't be allowed to exist without wizard permission. Muggles had their uses but these did not qualify them for living lives in their own way. No need for muggle government, because they were unable to make decisions anyway, not knowing the facts of the world. Wizards should stand, and have the weak do their biding, disposing of any that resisted. Only wizards had the knowledge, the strength of will, and the mental disposition, to make difficult decisions of life and death.

Flint, lost in his thoughts had not realised the end of the attack and that the Dark Lord was gathering himself. His eyes had remained downcast so he missed the look of disgust on Voldemort's face. He did notice, however, when Voldemort's anger focused on him.

"Crucio"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, stormed into the living room, with Ginny clutching an enormous apple in her hand. The adults, lips twitching over the teens' behaviour, were unable to make anything from their babble.

"…elemen…"

"…horrible risk…"

"…fantastic…"

Eventually Dumbledore waved the Teens to silence, smuggling.

"If you could just try and line the information up, instead of offering everything at once, we could actually take in what you are talking about."

The three teens looked embarrassed at each other. They had behaved like children.

Finally, Ginny exploded. "I evoked an elemental servant, a humus one to be exact."

The adults, with the exception of Tom, looked a little lost, so Ginny explained further.

"We have read about the existence of the elements of earth or humus, ore, ice, water, air, fire and force. Each element with the, again assumed, exception of force has more or less sentient entities. These are the Elemental servants, jinn, elemental masters and The Lord of the element. They can be evoked, or more correctly, summoned, and asked for services."

Ginny looked at Tom who nodded and she went on.

"What I just did, as an experiment, was to summon an elemental servant of humus and ask it to manifest an apple for me. He complied, and voila." Ginny proudly presented the big apple to the adults. "Before you start about risks; these elementals are not evil, they are, in fact, _unable_ to be evil. They are manifestations of nature, spirits of the element, specifically growth and such for humus, except that they can be asked to serve, and may or may not do so. They will, however, not harm you, even if can be made to harm people."

Dumbledore stroke his beard. "Will you please join us in our discussion? We must, once again, establish what we are dealing with. Besides, we have some other things to discuss that seem to be non-magical as well."

Harry sat down, his fiancés beside him; he was not listening to the ongoing discussion but he was thinking about some of the changes he had noticed, in the adults, and the general situation.

Dumbledore had seemed to make an effort to include him more, just as he had promised. This, by extension, included his friends.

Mrs. Weasley acted as though she had finally realised that he was no longer a child and treated Ginny the same. Maybe the shock of losing another son, this time with no way back, had enforced this. Or it might just have been the engagement, Harry would likely never know.

Remus was more relaxed than Harry had ever seen him before. Observing the last living friend of his father, he smiled, seeing him sitting close to Tonks, which was likely to be the explanation of his newly refreshed joy of life. Harry himself felt it as well. Some things had definitely changed for the better in the last few weeks. His thought darkened when he came to Ron's death. There would always be a hole in his life. Harry had not been there for his friend, he had not been able to help, to rescue him. He took comfort in knowing Ron had died with a smile on his lips, a hero in his own right. Harry knew that heroes died, eventually. Ron had left happy, just a Sirius. There were holes in his life, but he had Ginny and Hermione in his life now. No, not now, he'd had them before, this, however, had a new quality. He knew they wouldn't leave; they'd stay with him forever. They loved him and this gave him a whole new view on the world and especially on Voldemort. 'I should really call him Riddle, as Ginny does, people wouldn't flinch every time he's mentioned, AND, it would wind him up.' His attitude towards Riddle had changed drastically. He was no longer a looming catastrophe. He was a threat. Not only to him, this, he had known for a long time. What had changed was that the threat was, to Harry at least, no longer a personal one. Riddle was still dangerous, but the danger, the threat Harry felt, was no longer directed completely against him. He would have lived with the constant threat, and would just have retaliated to any action Riddle took. Like he had to the… _capturing…_ of Sirius. No, Riddle was now a direct threat to Hermione and Ginny. Harry would not endure that. Riddle could threaten Harry as much as he wanted BUT he better not threaten the girls.

At that instant, Harry finally understood something that Ron had said, about acting instead of reacting. They had been playing a game of chess (what else) and Harry had lost (again.) Ron had sighed. "You know, mate, you should really stop trying to just react to my moves. If you'd just come up with your own plan to win, then act on it, adjusting to my actions, then you'd at least stand a chance."  
Harry vowed to his dead friend that he would take those words to heart.

The games he played with Tom had helped him come to understand that success often came at a price. Sometimes it would cost lives and it would always cause some form of suffering. That was what heroes were for. They were the ones who fought and suffered for the innocent, for those who weren't strong, or determined, enough, those who could not, or would not, fight. Time and time again, Harry had seen his new friend using their heroes influence in the gameworld to strength their position, to gain advantages. Not for themselves, but for the cause. Harry now realised he had not thought of this… until now. He'd never use his fame for himself, but to guarantee the safety of Hermione and Ginny, he would use it, without regret. His fame would be a tool, nothing more.

And then Harry saw the change, the only really important one. He would go after Riddle. No longer react but hunt him down. He posed a threat to Ginny and Hermione.

"We will stop observing and protecting. We will start attacking, hunting down his Death Eaters, and finally Riddle himself."

All voices died. The silence was total. All faces turned towards him. "What has been achieved so far? Are there fewer Death Eaters? Is the Ministry actively doing anything to solve the problem? Nothing is done, no progress is being made, and the situation is neither contained nor controlled. The Death Eaters are free before the cell doors are even closed either due to Riddle breaking them free or to Fudge letting them go. Riddle is give free rain to do what ever he pleases. Combat poses no threat to the Death Eater, they get stunned and that's it. It's the others who do the dieing. It is nice to be a Death Eater you have all the perks and virtually no risk involved... BUT THAT WILL CHANGE."

Dumbledore was worried. "Harry, are you saying that we'll fight with the same methods Voldemort uses?"

"No Professor, I don't think so." Tom said. "I think Harry has seen what you have not. The odds are uneven. The risk in this war is with only your side. As soon as you sentence captured Death Eaters to that Dementor's Kiss there will be a risk to them as well. Mr. Dumbledore, you need to realise this is war. There is no winning a war where one side of the combatants fight for survival while the other fights for fun. You will lose unless you sent a clear signal. **_Surrender or die_**."

"I will not have us sink to their level. There has to be another way, most of them should be redeemable." Dumbledore firmly stated.

Harry could hardly belief what he heard. "Professor, do you honestly believe someone would kill for a cause they aren't completely sure of? Most of the Death Eaters have been to Hogwarts in the last fifty years. It is more than likely you know each of them to some degree, you would know their background as well. Have you, or other professors, changed your moral attitude in recent years? Have they been brought up to disregard life? Have they not been offered an alternate view to disregarding life?"

Dumbledore searched for any evil within Harry's eyes, when he didn't find it he sighted, in defeat. He knew Harry was right, in his analysis and in his conclusions. "No, you're right. They had every opportunity to change their agenda. I fear, though, what is to become of us if we fight in a war without restrictions. We could lose our humanity, ending up no better than those we would defeat."

Harry saw that the professor had left behind any view of him as a child; he had accepted what he had said and measured it equal to his own views. And he had come to an honest, yet disturbing, conclusion.

"You are right there Professor, we **_must not_** allow ourselves to sink that low."

He looked around, seeing agreement. "We cannot kill without need; we will not retaliate on the innocent. We will capture when possible and we will make sure that a fair and just trial is done for each and every person that is accused, this is where veritaserum will be used obligatory."

"But Mr. Potter, we all know what to expect from the ministry. How do you suggest we acquire the necessary cooperation? Veritaserum is also not infallible, it would be foolish to rely on such a thing alone." McGonagall beat Hermione a few seconds to the weakness in the plan.

"We'll make use of my renewed popularity and Professor Dumbledore's positions of power, to force the Ministry to do our biding. We have limited ourselves up till now. I will not allow this anymore. My fame can and will be utilised as needed to bring Riddle down. I don't doubt that veritaserum can be defeated in some way, but there are truth spells within the 'new' magics."

Remus was well aware of Harry's aversion against being in the spotlight. He had to know what changed this attitude. "Harry, are you sure? You never wanted attention and now, suddenly you plan to go all out."

"I know what you are really asking, Moony. Fact is, up 'till now the threat of Riddle was primarily towards me. That is not the case anymore. I could live with the fact of being threatened. But he will not threaten my friends, my Family, anymore. He threatens my future wives and **_I shall not tolerate this_**."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At number four Privet Drive Vernon Dursley was furious. Petunia had told him about the boy leaving day after day after breakfast and not coming back until the late evening. 'Useless no good freak, he knows that there are chores to be done. Heaven only knows what he's doing all day, probably lazing around and annoying decent people.'

He would give the brat a lesson he would never forget. Tonight he would put him to his place, damn all those other freaks. The boy was living under his roof, eating his food, and poisoning his wife and his **_son _**with his presence. His kind should be eradicated. They were tainted. He would make sure that the boy knew his place and he would not be able to leave the house again for the summer. This **_thing_** was an abomination, a defect in the human race. Those creatures should be sterilised, not necessarily killed outright, they could be useful members of society, after all. But this… this… this abnormality could not be allowed to spread.

Vernon Dursley knew what would help. Just like his sister always had told him, a good beating could cure all wrong behaviour. He would make the boy see his wrongdoings. He would make him see sense.

Harry left Tom's place to walk to his aunt and uncles house just before eight o'clock. Ginny, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore who would apparate the girls to their homes after Harry had reached his aunts accompanied him.

It had been a most productive evening. They had worked on one of Tom's ideas, a really ridiculous one; he had stated the need for an organisation consisting of elite warriors, warriors with strict moral rules. At that point Ginny had done the inevitable; she had mentioned the one group all people associated with fighters of unsurpassed fighting skills and supreme honour. "Like the Knights of the Round Table." Harry and Hermione had looked at each other and groaned. "Oh, no. Tom you are an interfering, manipulating bastard." Harry had had to suppress a grin. Ginny had then made the connection. "Tom?" Her face carried the most innocent expression. "You're suggesting we call this organisation 'The Jedi Knights', aren't you."

Tom looked like a cat being caught stealing the milk. "Erm. Well, we have Lightsabers and you do use something like the force and … it is a thing everybody will recognise as light sided… AND it would be cool!" He now had a pleading look. The teens could no longer hold their laughter. Gasping for air, they listened to Tom explaining the reasons to the adult wizards.

Remus, with the most muggle experience, reminded Tom of one thing. "Most wizards have never seen a Star Wars movie. They wouldn't know Jedi Knights are the good guys." He smiled.

Enthusiastic about his idea Tom answered. "It would have been so cool!" he carried on. "We could all wear distinctive cloaks and …" he stopped as a new wave of laughter hit his friends. "Oh well, maybe not. But it would have been cool." Tom pouted.

It was Hermione who gathered herself as the first of the teens. "On the other hand there'd be a real advantage to Tom's idea." Toms face lit up.

"We would have a common concept and could show the members footage of the expected behaviour and values." "But an Order based on a fictional movie? You think it'd work?" Tonks had some doubts but you could see she liked the idea and wanted to be convinced.

Hermione, her mental abilities working to their maximum replied. "Frankly, I think it would. Muggles would immediately recognise us and probably just shrug it of when they see us walking around. Especially as there is a religious group in existence that calls themselves Jedi Knights, they have been all over the press a few years ago. So if they ever saw us they would search in that direction, reducing the need of secrecy for us. As for wizards, they either know about headline events in the muggle world and we would profit of that or they don't know and would judge us by wizarding press and actual events."

Harry had given this some thought. "You could be right Hermione. One more thing could work in our advantage. The clothing would be easily recognisable, like a uniform, and any Death Eaters would ignore innocents and concentrate on the real threat – us. This would really help reducing casualties."

Ginny nodded, picking up the idea and liking more and more the more she heard about it. "We would restrict the new magic to the order and require an oath from all the members. This would reduce the risk of leakage and almost guarantee superior tools to the members."

Tom bounced on his chair. "Oh Yes! We can do this!" All in attendance looked at him and laughter stroke again.

Suddenly Hermione had looked like a cat thrown in a bowl of cold water. "Ehm, Tom? Did you say 'we have Lightsabers'?"

"Yep." Tom grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Tom?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"You know there is no such thing as a working Lightsaber."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Tom?"

"I know you are brilliant and all, so you might be able to tell me what this is." He pulled the metallic cylinder of his belt and ignited it. The bright blue blade of his Lightsaber flared into existence.

Hermione looked quite upset. "Ehm. It looks like a Lightsaber. BUT how, when, who…?"

"Magic. I didn't only have Tonks conjure the energy cell you were so upset about. I told her what parts I needed, how they looked and what they did. The things she conjured are working perfect."

"…" Hermione was at a loss, looking for words.

"I have tested it together with Harry; we think it is powered by the energy cell and magic together. The cell seems to use magic to recharge to a certain extent. The blade itself isn't really a laser beam, but a kind of bright manifestation of magical energy. It looks, and works, like a Lightsaber. You can even do the thing Jedi did in the movies."

"huh?"

"You can reflect energy objects like stunners, and absorb unfocused magic."

Hermione sunk into her chair, shaking her head in disbelief.

Dumbledore was curious now. "How long ago have those parts been conjured?"

"I made them almost three weeks ago." Tonks said, wonder in her voice. "They should have vanished after a maximum of 2 weeks. I have never been able to conjure anything that lasted longer."

"Huh?" Tom didn't get it obviously.

So Harry explained. "Conjured things disappear after a time; the magic disintegrates allowing the thing to disappear. The only way to prolong the existence of a conjured thing is to regularly feed magic into them."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Oh."

Dumbledore had listened intensively to the various statements.

"Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall smiled at him." A conclusive and correct explanation of a very complex transfiguration problem, ten points to Gryffindor."

Dumbledore smiled now, his eyes twinkling madly. "Yes indeed. And I would award points to Mr. Triebenbacher as well, if he were a student, for pointing towards the resolution of the problem." All of them eyed Dumbledore expectantly now.

"Mr. Triebenbacher, can you recite what you asked Tonks to conjure? The more exact the wording the better."

"I had her conjure the energy cell. I think I said something like. 'It is like the battery, only it is rechargeable, replacing power drawn from it…'"

"Yes this could be the solution. She obviously conjured the cell with the ability to do exactly as you told her to and the magic materialised her intend to have the cell to be self-recharging. The only power available is the surrounding magic by which the magic in the cell is constantly refreshed. As I guess you have the cells magic 'flowing' through your device, like electricity, all parts receive new magic. This stabilises the object. Were you to disassemble it, and store the parts separately, they would disappear. Only the cell would remain." Harry had forgotten the Dumbledore had been the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, prior to being Headmaster, but he would never forget that again. The explanation had been complex, but still rather easy to understand.

The four wizards had now reached Number four. Harry kissed his fiancées goodbye nodded to Dumbledore and entered the house, closing the door behind him.

Outside, "Miss Weasley, Miss Granger are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny had looked at the door closing.

"Every time he goes there I have a feeling, a very bad feeling."

"Yes Ginny, I know they despise him. It's up to us to make him happy and loved." Hermione had said.

They turned to leave when they heard something banging violently against the door and a scream of pain.

Dumbledore had never known exactly what went on in Harry's home life. He knew it wasn't perfect, but what he heard now shocked him to his core, freezing him. This wasn't possible. No one would do this to a child, he told himself. Vernon Dursley was shouting at Harry, "YOU INSOLENT BRAT! YOU FREAK; LEAVING THE HOUSE, NOT A SINGLE CHORE DONE; ARE YOU EXPECTING DUDLEY TO DO THEM? I'LL SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE. I WILL BEAT THE UNATURALNESS OUT OF YOU. YOU'R NEVER LEAVING …" Dumbledore heard the sound of something hitting a body again and again. He heard screams of pain. Finally Dumbledore gathered himself. He followed the girls that were running towards the door. Miss Weasley tried to open it but to no avail; Dumbledore apparated into the living room. He saw Petunia Dursley and her son watching something at the door, their faces content. He walked up and found Harry's uncle viciously beating him with a frying pan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: **


	11. Mindset for a Future

Disclaimer:Still nothing belongs to me.

TDE and other references belong to me neither.

I have, by mistake posted the unbetaed version.Sorry about that. Here now the corrected thing.

Thanks again to my betas.

This story is AU including a different time setting. Here Harry was born 1990.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mindset for a future**

The Headmaster's office of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry never was a silent place. Little gadgets were constantly ticking and clacking; portraits were never silent; either snoring, or discussing things. The only time it had been quiet in the last years had been the time Harry Potter had vented his frustration on the interior of the office; something the portraits had never seen before. The gadgets, to the most part, had been destroyed and the portraits had considered tactical retreat the better part of valour. In the aftermath, the Portraits had seen Albus Dumbledore in deep thought, not really an unusual sight. When Phineas Nigellus had said something about teens and inappropriate behaviour they had learned something new again. The headmaster truly, and deeply, cared for this boy. He had, using the firmest words, silenced him. In fact, he had seemed quite angry with Phineas. There was, however, in the upper left corner, right beside the window, a rather small portrait. Rather, not a portrait, but a painting of a group. Under normal circumstances this picture never moved, the people in it never spoke and it was, in plain sight, hidden. Nobody really acknowledged its existence. The only other painting of a group hung exactly opposite this picture, on a wall where no other pictures had yet been placed. It went unnoticed as well, because no one ever looked at the place, except the house-elf cleaning the area, of course. There was another thing special about this picture; it showed only animals, with no humans. There was a funny thing about those two pictures, both had been placed for the same reason; both placed and charmed by people who had had spouted a mischievous grin during the act. The existence of both was a prank.

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore was in his office. He was not sitting at his desk, in his comfortable chair. No, he sat on a conjured sofa in a dark corner. All portraits were quiet. Albus Dumbledore was crying; he cried for the fate of his favourite student; he cried due to his shame; He cried for his mistakes; he cried over the loneliness Harry Potter must have felt growing up. He knew all about loneliness, His wife had died in the wizard's youth, before they had had a chance to conceive a child. His position in the wizarding world granted respect but not affection; Albus was a lonely man. Despite all his wisdom and knowledge his ability to read people and see what they longed for, their needs and wants, he had never pursued his personal happiness again after the death of his wife. When Harry Potter had started at Hogwarts Albus had watched him closely. He had grown to like the young, talented and determined, yet somewhat lost, boy. He had developed a deep affection for the son of his friends; he had eventually come to love the boy as though he were a grandson. And yet, he had been blind, he had ignored the pleas to not be returned to the Dursleys. He had been unable to imagine someone not loving the shy, polite, and undemanding boy. He had, of course, informed the boy's family of all the mishaps and achievements Harry had had. Minerva had informed him about the return of those letters, unopened. This, at least, should have stirred his suspicion; they were obviously not interested in the boy, yet it had not. The events of the previous day were the direct consequences of his lapses. Poppy Pomfrey had assured him that Harry would make a full recovery, in time.

Albus needed to be with the boy. He needed to tell talk to him, to tell him that he was sorry, that he loved him. He had never told him, and Albus knew he would regret it if he didn't tell him now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Professor for Transfiguration, Head of Gryffindor House, and closest friend to Albus Dumbledore, sat beside one of her students in the hospital wing. At the time, she wondered how her young student always managed to end up in the care of Madam Pomfrey. He certainly had an affinity to mishaps and he attracted the most serious of troubles. She smiled as she remembered what had transpired just a few minutes before. Albus had come and sat on the edge of Harry's bed, taken the boy's hand, and said, "I love you, Harry." Then he had just stood and gone back to his office. Even in his sleep, Harry had smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel 'Dan' Granger and his wife Jane considered themselves the most fortunate couple ever to walk the earth. They had achieved absolutely everything they had ever dreamed of. Their careers had been smooth and fast, their dental centre successful from day one. They had been gifted with a beautiful and talented daughter. All parents saw their children as special, and when Hermione had received her invitation to a wizarding school, the Grangers had been handed the confirmation. Hermione was special. They had made an effort to always use whatever time they had to spend with their daughter to the best of their ability, building a relationship of respect and understanding. Both of them had started to consume fantasy literature to get a feel for a world of magic and they had had hours of discussions as a family. Dan had even applied for temporary waivers to the underage magic restriction a few times, so that Hermione had been able to show them some of the things she could do. It had pained them to see that, besides their best efforts, it had not been possible to avoid the typical frictions between parent and child. One specific example was their daughter's love life.

A few weeks prior the end of term, Molly and Arthur Weasley had paid them a surprise visit. There had been a very good reason for them to do so because the love life of Hermione seemed to evolve around the Weasley's son Ronald and their surrogate son Harry Potter, classmates of Hermione whom Dan and Jane had heard a lot about.

The Grangers had grown up to the change in sexual behaviour that followed the discovery of the HIV Virus, they had looked forward to sexual adventures and then had been forced to realise that sex could be a death sentence. Society had, as a result, swung from having sex, and therefore love, being treated in a relaxed and casual way to a rather restrictive approach. Sex, today, was almost a taboo in conversation. Fortunately society was no longer as monolithic and homogenous as merely fifty years ago. The Grangers had voted for an easy and open approach to the topic. Even so they were shocked finding the wizarding word much more at ease with it. Anything related to sex was handled openly and direct. Dan had been pleased t hear about the intercourse restriction and fascinated for its reason. Jane had been relaxed and happy to experience wizards caring for their children first hand. Both had been deeply impressed by the Weasleys. They had been told about the various forms of marriage, the existence of mistresses and their social status. They had learned of a subculture so different, not only because of magic, but because of ethics. There were very few crimes like robbery, taking of hostages, or rape. Every wizard had his wand and was, theoretically, able to defend himself. They had also learned that most wizards were practically unable to do so. The peacetime mentality had turned most of them to frightened sheep, as Dan had stated it. This gave Death Eaters an easy going. Dan regarded it a kind of paradox. A society with arms and every single member trained in their use was still unable to subdue an extremely small minority of violent individuals.

They were pleased to know that Hermione was well trained in defence. It had been kind of unnerving to be informed about her daughter voluntarily going into a combat situation. They had been both, shocked and proud. It was reassuring to hear the evaluation of the skill she had show there, Arthur had relayed praise from both teachers and law enforcement.

The two couples had spent several evenings together learning about each other's values and habits. Molly had told them this was done by few wizarding families to ensure good background relations for suspected future marriages. Also, she had informed them that it hade been a mandatory custom until a couple of decades ago but it had never been done with non-wizard families. However, with Arthur's muggle obsession…

After the Grangers had delivered Hermione to the Weasleys this summer, Jane and Dan had had a long talk. Jane had seen the predicament her daughter had been in. Both Grangers had come to accept that her daughter would likely continue her life in a three-way relationship. They had scheduled a meeting with all the teens and parents to offer their blessings and support. Driving their SUV along the gavel-road to the Burrow, they looked forward to seeing their daughter, her friends and all the Weasleys.

Entering the Burrow the Grangers were met by a surprised looking Molly and Arthur.

"Merlin, I forgot about the meeting." Molly said. Then she hugged Jane while Arthur shook Dan's hand.

"We need to update you on events of the last two weeks and then we'll floo over to Hogwarts. Make yourselves comfortable, I'll gather Ginny and Hermione." Molly ushered the Grangers to the living room.

In the next two hours the tale of the previous weeks was told, everything from discovering a new magic to the battle in Diagon Alley. When the Grangers learned about Ronald's demise, Jane hugged Molly, Ginny, and Hermione tightly. The news of the engagement provided some joy and the night before it seemed to be irrelevant as they learned about the attack on Harry.

"I've seen the miracles wizarding medicine can do, so I am not too worried." Dan felt this would comfort the girls and Molly.

Arthur still had a grievous expression. "The problem is time; it will take a few days, likely up to two weeks, until Harry is back to full health. And time is the one thing we don't have."

Hermione mumbled to herself. "Reality is just like the games. One can never heal fast enough for the next action."

"You are the most brilliant witch Hermione!" Ginny jumped up.

Hermione looking at her confused, asked. "How so, love?"

"We'll just complement Madam Pomfrey's work with the new healing spells! They work extremely fast compared to what is done now."

An exited Hermione embraced Ginny, planting a quick kiss on her lips. "Ginny you're a genius." She turned to the befuddled adults. "Let's go to Hogwarts now, between Ginny and I we will have Harry up and about by tomorrow!"

Poppy Pomfrey had to watch in awe as two witches stormed her hospital wing. In the time she made it from her rooms to the bed Harry Potter lay in young Miss Weasley had begun a spell on Mr. Potter. Poppy would not have believed it but bruises faded, and bones mended in amazing speed. After a while Miss Granger had taken over from the obviously exhausted Weasley girl, she was not wielding her wand, but, instead, tightly gripped a massive wooden staff, covered in runes, with its endings clad in silver and iron, Miss Granger had chanted for almost half an hour, her magic working wonders on Harry. Madam Pomfrey had slumped into a chair; she had evaluated Mr. Potter's progress and still could not belief it. There was no evidence of any injuries anymore. Her best potions and spells would never have been anywhere near as effective. However, it looked like the drain on the teens had been massive; all were sound asleep.

"Good morning Miss Weasley. All of your friends are well. They are still sleeping though." Madam Pomfrey placed a chair besides Ginny's bed and sat down.

"Good morning Madam Pomfrey." Ginny still felt a bit weak, the spell had taken a lot of her, more than she'd anticipated. Maybe she'd use the witches healing spell next time, even if the elven one was more effective and instant but the drain had been painful.

"Miss Weasley, I would like to know which spell you and Miss Granger used to tend Mr. Potter's injuries. I've been looking for half the night but could not find anything that even mentioned a healing spell this fast and versatile."

"I… It's complicated; the spell is a secret. Madam Pomfrey I need to talk to Harry and a few others but I promise to do my best to get you to learn it. I must warn you however, it might require you take an oath of secrecy." Ginny felt a bit bad, the school nurse had always been kind and really caring, she knew however that the spells had to be restricted. Maybe the new Order was a good idea after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a week before Harry's birthday; Harry had finally gathered the courage and time to have an extended talk to Ginny and Hermione. The topic was to be their future together. Harry _casually_ wandered around in the living room of Tom's place. The girls knew it was a gaming day and he had rearranged the schedule to make time for their talk, it had slipped his mind however to inform the girls on the changes.

Harry headed for the door passing Remus, sitting in a comfortable chair. "How about I'll start by telling them how much I love 'em?"

"Quiet an idea, it will soften their mood." Remus had spent the last half hour smiling.

"And then I tell Ginny about wanting to have a lot of children." Head for the window."She will likely be pleased, seeing her being a Weasley." Smile.  
"And I'll tell Hermione that I'll support her in her continued education, like University or so." Self-assuring nod, head for the door.  
"She'll be delighted to hear that." Smile.  
"And I will promise them to become a teacher or a lawyer so we have money and I have a lot of time for them and the kids." Affirmative nodding. Head for the window.  
"They will be moved to tears by your compassionate planning." Grin.  
"And then I'll promise them to never do anything stupid or dangerous." Engrossed, happy smile. Back for the door.  
"They'll know how much you care and lie." Wicked grin.  
"And that I'll never do anything again without thinking it through conclusively." Firm nod.  
"They will leave you and go bear Malfoy's children." Smile.  
"And then I'll ask about the house the want for the children." Dreamy smile. And the window.  
"Don't you think it'll be Malfoy manor?" Toothy, wicked grin.  
"WHAT?" Stop walking, open mouth, look stupid. Remus broke down in howling laughter.  
Joined by Tonks, Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny all of them standing in the kitchen; who had been listening to Harry's display of intelligent conversation and planning.

"Harry, never change." Hermione and Ginny embraced him, kissing him on the cheeks. Then they lead him to the sofa and guided him down to sit.

"I… well… we… I mean you… together… future… me."

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "That is what I love about him, short and conclusive sentences." Hermione nodded. "Yes, that's how he is, he should use some easier words though, so we could understand and not feel too stupid." Harry said "Gah!"

After everyone had recovered, Harry from an acute attack of enhanced dementia, the others from an attack of bone shaking laughter, the talk commenced in earnest.

Thinking over what he was about to do Harry searched for Ginny and Hermione's face, he smiled and began.

"I've never planned my future except for the career counselling with McGonagall. I never gave it much thought just because I enjoyed the present and I was a bit afraid of the future. Meeting Tom and having one of the best summers I can remember has done wonders to me. I have been told about the reasons for our… ehm… escapade that night and I've thought it all over. I have done what I should have done before running into Voldemort's trap, dragging you all along. I'm really sorry for taking advantage of both of you"

Ginny looked at Hermione, both girls fearing Harry would break it up.

"Harry please…"

Harry stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"Please let me have my say. I need to do this."

Harry, obviously gathering himself, said, "When I asked you both to marry me after that night, it was unfair to you. I was doing what I thought was appropriate and so were you. So now," Harry stood, he straightened his posture, standing tall and proud. Somehow he looked as people saw him, a powerful confident wizard.

"Will you Ginevra Molly Weasley, and you Hermione Jane Granger, agree to be my wives? Will you do so on your own free will? Will you bear my children? Will you be my conscience and my purpose? I have nothing to offer but myself and the love I have for you. I promise to work as hard as I can to sustain our family and to honour you above all."

The girls felt and saw his deep commitment and the earnest in his voice and pose. This was not just a normal romantic proposal. Harry had been reading and had found this old form of marriage proposal it implied an even more sincere and deep commitment. This form included soul and heart, body and mind as an offer of devotion. It dated back to a time when the females had been more powerful than the males in the wizarding world and a proposal had been a beg for acceptance.

True to herself Hermione had recognized it; Ginny had been moved but was somewhat surprised when she heard her answer so formally.

"Your offer kind, you intend true I will grant you acceptance. I offer protection and love, I offer shelter and care."

Ginny now recognized the formalism and remembered its meaning. That was when Hermione changed the ritual.

"I offer my soul, my heart, my body and my mind. I pledge my magic."

Ginny remembered these words. Her heart soared. She, would she accept would be part of something far more intimate than marriage they would be an entity, three people but one entity. Only a natural soul bond could connect them deeper. There was only one thing for her to do, so she spoke.

"Your offer kind, your intent true, I grant you acceptance. I offer protection and love, I offer shelter and care. I offer my soul, my heart, my body, and my mind. I pledge my magic."

Hermione hold out her hands as did Harry and Ginny, they formed a circle holding their hands.

Faintly glowing tendrils of magic appeared coming from the outside, from the people in attendance moving slowly towards the teens. It looked like magic itself had almost forgotten how to react to this, like it was searching for the source of this ancient request. The magic connected, the tendrils widened and their glow intensified. After quite some time it faded.

"This was the most beautiful sound I ever heard." Tom said. "That said, let's sit."

Later:

Around the table sat Neville, Luna, Tonks and Remus, Ginny, Harry and Hermione.

"You left the city of Alva'var heading north two days ago…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Today we will do something that is part of any military training. A Manoeuvre. You will be given a task and face opposing forces etc. etc. etc. You all know the drill. I want this to be fun so I have come up with something special. I have worked on this with Professor McGonagall and Mr. Dumbledore." The mentioned nodded and smiled. Tom continued.

"Heads up. You are going to enter the room of requirement. You will surely recognize where you are pretty soon. As you do you will also know were to go and what to do. We have taken care that any fatal injuries will be avoided. You may however be seriously injured in this practice. You will not need anything to bring with you, no wands, nothing. In fact, you all will enter as god created you. Equipment will be available on entering. You have 6 Days to complete your task, and will not be able to leave the room before that time. Any questions?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Sorry for the cliffy like ending. But it would have made the chapter much too long for my taste and I am busy at work right now… **


	12. Things considered

Disclaimer:Still nothing belongs to me.

TDE and other references belong to me neither.

Thanks again to my beta Dragonbard this would not have been readable without him.

This story is AU including a different time setting. Here Harry was born 1990.

I do regret the long wait but work and a vacation as well as several futile attempt on this one accumulated to the long wait.

I now invite you to let your imagination run wild again.

**Things considered**

It was hot, dry and not even the slightest breeze provided any comfort. In the golden yellow grass, a colony of rabbits was feeding on roots and the few fresh green saplings, oblivious to the danger closing in on them. A predator, a cat, had decided that rabbit would be his dinner. The cat cowered, and then crawled, slowly closer onto its prey. Taking its time, it closed until it was sure a flash sprint would end in a successful hunt. The cat's ears twitched, its focus solely on its intended prey, it didn't notice another far more dangerous creature observing it's hunt. The cat was just about to leap onto the unsuspecting rabbits when the creature flung itself on the cat.

"Ha! Gotcha."

The cat found itself in a tight embrace. It struggled to break free, making sure to do so without using its formidable claws. After a moment, it was able to escape, and jumped a few feet away from its attacker quickly transforming into a young man.

"Ginny! I almost had it this time."

Ginny smiled at him. "Harry I…" Her eyes flickered onto something behind him. He spun around. Then the sound of horses pounding the ground reached his ears.

"What on all glaciers…" He examined the incoming people; fifteen riders clad in leather, wielding and waving weapons. He saw sabres, as well as a few axes and swords. As they came closer he heard a battle cry over the thundering hooves.

"Into the forest! Run Ginny!" Harry shouted. They spun and ran towards the edge of the forest.

Ginny pulled her wand. "Expecto Patronum" A silver shining cat appeared and dashed into the forest. "Message for the others." Ginny shouted.

"We need to be faster! Even then they might catch up with us!" Harry was still running alongside Ginny. Even if he could have been faster, he would never abandon his love. With a glance at each other, both of them nodded.

"Axxelleratus lightning speed" Suddenly their fast run changed into a dash that would have made a world-class sprinter look like a slug.

"We're in position at the edge." They heard the whispering of Neville's voice in their ears.

Ginny grinned at Harry. "Brilliant spell, the 'Wind Whispers, Elven Friends' isn't it? Even better than patronus messages."

Harry nodded, and then with a feral grin, pulled one of his blades from its scabbard.

The couple changed directions, while still heading towards the forest they drifted apart, forcing the riders to spread out more.

Seeing their friends emerging from the forest, dashing their way, Harry and Ginny again looked at each other. "Let's dance!" Harry shouted and stopped dead in his track. The riders, who had closed in to just about ten meters, were taken by surprise. They passed Harry by without even trying to take a strike at him. He, however, slashed his blade as the last of them passed, feeling the blade hitting and a slight pull as it slid deeply though the riders side, opening his body. The man turned, looked at Harry somewhat astonished, and slipped off his horse.

The attackers found themselves in an unfortunate situation. The prey had been two people they had spotted in the grass covered valley, an excellent opportunity for fun and profit. Closing in they had noticed one of them being a very attractive redheaded female, which would just increase the profit to be made on the slave market.

Then, suddenly, they had found themselves in an ambush. The ludicrous thing was that they were ambushed by so few. Regretting their attack would be the last thing they ever did.

Harry glanced over towards his friends. He saw Luna and Neville standing back to back, fighting some of the attackers who had dismounted. He saw Hermione and Ginny standing side by side, Hermione waving nets of magic around the two of them, striking against any attackers out of the reach of Ginny's flashing blade. He saw the faces of his friends, his lovers, his wives and marvelled at their confidence, their beauty, and their relaxed determination. Then he fought on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have we done the right thing? I mean we have just killed fifteen people." Harry knew what his friends were thinking about.

They were sitting round a small fire in the forest. Talking about life, the universe and everything.

"No, we didn't. Those were not real people, they were creations of the Room of Requirement." Ginny stated.

"Are you sure? Because they acted very much like real people and had nothing like super optimised teamwork or anything that would indicate they were artificial." Hermione had a theory of her own. She though the room might use the sub-consciousness of real people to direct the actions of its constructs. When she offered this theory Luna, Ginny and her dove into a deep discussion.

Neville looked at Harry and shrugged, smiling.

"Harry and I take the watch."

'Neville has become confident. The battle at the Department of Mysteries and Luna have changed him a great deal.' Harry thought as he got up and joined his friend a few meters away from the fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna, Ginny and Hermione watched as the boys retreated into the dark.

"About time." Ginny stated, her face showing a large grin. "Let's talk."

"About?" Hermione asked.

Luna looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head. "Why, them of course."

"Oh! Sure."

"Hermione. You do really surprise me." Ginny mustered her friend and future wife. "I have known you for almost five years now and you still keep doing it." She sighted. " We have to talk about what happened."

Luna looked at Hermione. 'I wonder whether she knows what Ginny wants to talk about. I bet she doesn't.' Luna relaxed and waited for the approaching misunderstanding and consequent simultaneous conversation about two absolutely different, not in the least related topics.

Hermione started. "I do not really know how to feel about it. I mean it was the first time for me."

"You mean you're disappointed or unhappy about it?" Ginny could not belief what she heard.

"Frankly, I don't know. I… it has been fun and I appreciate the effort but is it really necessary?"

"Hermione, I can't belief you! I thought we had something special and now you tell me it was just fun!"

"Well it is not real, is it? So there is no real meaning to it."

"Not Real?" Ginny looked like she had just lost something precious.

At this point Luna decided to give her friend a few pointers. "Who of you talks about today's training and who about your marriage? Or are you both talking about sailing Sniffelsluggers?"

'I just love the name.' She thought.

Hermione looked at Ginny. Understanding growing n her eyes. She leaned over, cupping The younger girl's face in her hand, gently kissing her. "I love you. I love him. I love us."

Only Luna saw the light surrounding the girls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man stood looking out of a window, behind him several people sat watching his back. "The training-vacation will end today. When they are back I have something to show them, kind of a last lesson." The man turned around facing the others. His eyes glances over the respect calling figure of Albus Dumbledore, the stern but friendly face of Minerva McGonagall the warm and caring looks of the Weasley matriarch, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, resting on Mad Eye Moody he said. "Those of you willing are invited to share this lesson."

Several of the listeners raised an eyebrow, all of them thinking along the same line. 'He surely doesn't belief he can teach Albus Dumbledore…..'

Dumbledore had had time to think about this man. He had take the time and he had come to the conclusion that this was not a mere coincidence, nothing concerning Harry and the recent change of him seemed to be merely coincidental. Maybe, hopefully, this man was another pawn of fate, just like himself, to play his role in the endless battle between the powers of good and evil, light and darkness.

"I do look forward to this. I have had a feeling that there would be something I would be learning from you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teens had had a great time. The room of requirement had been the perfect place to really experience a role-playing game. It had been fun, thrilling and demanding to really follow the trail of a group of slave hunters and drag them before the authorities. This evening would be the end of their vacation, they would be leaving in the morning. The companionship had reached new heights as had the quality of their teamwork.

At this last evening they sat around a campfire at the same place their adventure had started. A bottle of mead passed along the line and there had been some joking and some thinking.

"All is in the eye of the beholder." Harry stated. When his friends looked at him questioning he told them. "That is what Tom told me right after the assault on his place, when we killed those Death Eaters. He told me that according to muggle science there could be an indefinite number of realities all different and there would be one in which we would be dead and the DEs had been successful and one for every possible outcome."

Hermione nodded. "That is an existing and accepted hypothesis. Even if it is applied in a unusual way here."

"What does that mean exactly?" Neville asked.

"It means, my future husband, that what we did here is reality and not reality at the same time. Somewhere in a universe with a bit different numbers it happened for real. We did it here and did it there only there was no room of requirement."

All of them looked at Luna who had been giving hints of deep understanding all over the past days.

"What? I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing, am I?" Luna smiled as Neville tightened his arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wood and paper walls surrounding the room were lit by nothing but a few oil lamps. Their flickering lights illuminating delicate figures of Asian origin in the paper. Daemons, dragons strange masks and other things flickered into existence whenever the light met the paper in special ways.

"You are witches and wizards, you are united in a common cause. You are light. I want you to let all of this go. I want you not to think about who you are. I want you to listen to your heartbeat."

Tom spoke in a low but very well articulated voice. He used everything he knew about meditation techniques to relax the people lying in his Dojo. Helped by years of experience he brought them down to their core, the most inner sanctum of their being. And he brought them back, back to a stage of over-consciousness.

"Feel the flow of magic. It connects all of you it surrounds you connecting all things, living and dead, good or evil, it's the foundation, the beginning and the end."

**AN: Harry's summer will be over soon and this story will come to an end I guess it is no more than 2-3 chapters to go.**


End file.
